


Text Me in the Morning

by MagiKatFish



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Wrong Number AU, i'll probably think of more tags later, sort of College AU as well, there will also be pet store antics later, there will be more characters as I introduce them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKatFish/pseuds/MagiKatFish
Summary: When Ignis needs to get a new phone, Noctis messages the wrong number by accident. He can't quite bring himself to regret it.[07:40 Fri] Who is this…?[07:41 Fri] Very funny Specs[07:42 Fri] Sorry dude, I think you have the wrong number?[07:44 Fri] If it weren’t for the use of the word “dude” I wouldn’t believe you





	1. Who is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> Noctis  
>  _Prompto_  
>  Ignis  
>  **Gladio**

[07:36 Fri] You still need to tell me why you needed a new phone

_[07:40 Fri] Who is this…?_

[07:41 Fri] Very funny Specs

_[07:42 Fri] Sorry dude, I think you have the wrong number?_

[07:44 Fri] If it weren’t for the use of the word “dude” I wouldn’t believe you

[07:44 Fri] My bad, I must have typed the number wrong

_[07:76 Fri] No worries! Tell Specs I say hi :)_

 

_[09:42 Fri] CINDY HELP ME_

[09:44 Fri] Not Cindy

_[09:44 Fri] OMG shit sorry_

_[09:44 Fri] You were at the top of my recents list so I clicked you without thinking_

_[09:45 Fri] Sorry!!_

[09:45 Fri] Its fine

[09:50 Fri] You ok?

_[09:52 Fri] What?_

_[09:52 Fri] OH_

_[09:52 Fri] Yeah I’m fine_

_[09:53 Fri] I just lost the keys to my apartment_

_[09:53 Fri] But my friend has a spare_

[09:54 Fri] Why does it sound like this has happened before

_[09:56 Fri] IT WAS ONE TIME OK_

_[09:57 Fri] Well_

_[09:57 Fri] Maybe more than one_

_[09:57 Fri] BUT STILL_

[09:58 Fri] Riiight

_[09:58 Fri] I don’t need this sass_

_[09:59 Fri] Good news though! Cindy is on her way :D_

[10:00 Fri] I already feel bad for her

_[10:02 Fri] Ok, first of all, RUDE_

_[10:02 Fri] Second, did you tell Specs I said hi_

[10:05 Fri] Huh? Why?

_[10:07 Fri] Because I’m curious and it’s now your job to keep me company while I wait for Cindy_

_[10:07 Fri] …If that’s ok with you, I mean_

[10:11 Fri] Specs is ignoring me…

_[10:12 Fri] Wha? Why? D:_

[10:13 Fri] I’m supposed to be studying right now

[10:13 Fri] He refuses to allow me to use him as a distraction

_[10:14 Fri] Dude, seriously? That’s hilarious_

_[10:14 Fri] He’s like your mom or something_

[10:15 Fri] The differences are few and far between

[10:16 Fri] Don’t let him hear you say that though

_[10:16 Fri] Noted!_

_[10:17 Fri] Wait, does that make me your distraction then??_

[10:19 Fri] And you are performing admirably

_[10:20 Fri] Pleasure to be of service, Your Highness ;)_

[10:20 Fri] Don’t make me fire you

_[10:21 Fri] Ouch. Are all royalty this fickle?_

[10:22 Fri] Are all plebs this annoying?

_[10:24 Fri] Touché_

_[10:24 Fri] So, whatcha studying then? World domination? How to count all your cash?_

[10:25 Fri] Business

[10:25 Fri] I have midterms next week

_[10:27 Fri] You’re a university student?_

[10:30 Fri] Yeah

_[10:30 Fri] No way, me too!_

_[10:30 Fri] What year?_

[10:32 Fri] Junior

_[10:32 Fri] Same!_

_[10:32 Fri] Maybe we even go to the same university O.o_

[10:33 Fri] Maybe

_[10:35 Fri] Then again, you could be lying. You could be some creepy stalker_

[10:36 Fri] Says the one asking all the personal questions

_[10:36 Fri] Well what else do you want me to ask about!?_

_[10:37 Fri] AH_

_[10:37 Fri] CINDY IS HERE <3_

[10:39 Fri] Apologize to her on my behalf, would you?

 

_[11:08 Fri] I’ll have you know Cindy is an angel and always happy to help_

_[11:08 Fri] Anyways, I’m probably going to sleep now. Thanks for the company tonight :)_

[12:02 Fri] It was my pleasure.

 

_[05:32 Sat] Good morning!!_

_[05:32 Sat] I realize I need a name for you in my contacts_

_[05:33 Sat] I mean, if we’re gonna keep talking…?_

_[05:33 Sat] I was thinking we could maybe?? If ok if you don’t want to_

_[05:34 Sat] Anyways_

_[05:34 Sat] Morning :)_

[12:13 Sat] Morning

_[12:18 Sat] Dude_

_[12:18 Sat] Its noon_

[12:20 Sat] I’m not a morning person

_[12:21 Sat] You don’t say_

[12:22 Sat] Besides, it’s the weekend

[12:22 Sat] Why would you get up at 5:30 on the weekend

_[12:23 Sat] Well unlike you, us plebs have things to do_

_[12:23 Sat] Besides, I go jogging every morning_

[12:25 Sat] What

_[12:25 Sat] What?_

[12:27 Sat] Are you sure you’re really human…?

_[12:28 Sat] Haha, very funny_

_[12:28 Sat] Would a machine be heartbroken from your accusations??_

[12:29 Sat] Possibly?

_[12:29 Sat] So cruel… </3_

_[12:30 Sat] Anyways, my break is almost over and I don’t want my boss to kill me so_

_[12:30 Sat] ttyl!_

[12:40 Sat] Your life sounds exhausting…

 

_[03:04 Sat] I’m pretty sure you’re just lazy dude_

_[03:04 Sat] Also, my shift’s over now :)_

[03:10 Sat] Ugh

_[03:12 Sat] Your enthusiasm is inspiring, you know_

[03:13 Sat] Ignis is over to “tutor” me

[03:13 Sat] Aka to make sure I’m studying and not slacking off

_[03:14 Sat] Oh is that Specs?? Hi!!!_

[03:14 Sat] He’s gone to make snacks for us right now

 

[03:15 Sat] Please get back to work, Noct.

[03:15 Sat] I am working!!

[03:16 Sat] Irresponsibly texting strangers does not count as “working” you know.

[03:16 Sat] I’m not!

[03:16 Sat] …But how did you find out about that?

[03:17 Sat] You left your phone out by the kitchen this morning and it kept going off.

[03:17 Sat] Spy…

[03:18 Sat] I hardly think it counts when you leave everything in plain sight.

[03:18 Sat] Whatever

 

[03:18 Sat] Ok I have to go now before I start getting lectured

_[03:19 Sat] Lol ok. Have fun!!_

[03:20 Sat] No.

 

[07:34 Sat] I never want to read another business article so long as I live

[07:34 Sat] Ignis is a monster

_[07:37 Sat] Sounds like you two had fun ;)_

[07:38 Sat] If it’s so fun, next time YOU can do my studying

_[07:39 Sat] Omg no way dude. Not unless you wanna fail all your classes, I don’t know the first thing about business_

[07:39 Sat] What do you study anyways?

_[07:40 Sat] Photography :P_

_[07:40 Sat] I am a simple, artistic soul_

[07:41 Sat] That’s… unexpected, actually?

_[07:42 Sat] I know, I know_

_[07:42 Sat] And I already know what you’re going to say so spare your fingers_

_[07:42 Sat] I know it seems stupid_

[07:43 Sat] What?

[07:43 Sat] No way, I think it’s cool

_[07:45 Sat] Wait, seriously?_

[07:46 Sat] Are you kidding me? Of course it is!

_[07:47 Sat] You aren’t going to tell me to get a “real degree”? Like business??_

[07:47 Sat] Um, no? Screw business

[07:47 Sat] At least you’re doing something you actually care about

_[07:48 Sat] You don’t care about business?_

[07:49 Sat] Not in the slightest

[07:49 Sat] I’m only studying it because my dad wants me to

_[07:50 Sat] Oh…_

_[07:50 Sat] That sucks_

[07:52 Sat] I guess so

[07:52 Sat] But my point is, you should be glad to be studying something you’re passionate about

_[07:54 Sat] Wow_

_[07:54 Sat] You’re actually the first person who’s said that to me_

_[07:55 Sat] Well, besides Cindy, but that’s because she’s too pure for human fallacies like being mean_

[07:56 Sat] She’s definitely got to be some sort of divinity for putting up with you

_[07:57 Sat] She actually is ok, I 100% agree_

_[07:57 Sat] But seriously, thanks buddy. It means a lot_

[07:58 Sat] No problem

_[07:59 Sat] And for what it’s worth, you’re welcome to use me as a distraction from business as much as you’d like_

[08:02 Sat] I’ll be sure to take you up on that

_[08:03 Sat] Cool :)_

_[08:03 Sat] Just uh…_

_[08:04 Sat] Maybe don’t tell Ignis I offered_

[08:05 Sat] Hah

[08:05 Sat] Don’t worry, I won’t sell you out to him

_[08:06 Sat] Ok good_

_[08:06 Sat] I want him to acknowledge me, not kill me D:_

[08:08 Sat] Acknowledge you…?

_[08:09 Sat] Yeah!_

_[08:10 Sat] If I can get the approval of the infamous Mom Friend, then I’ll be in the money for sure!_

[08:11 Sat] In the money for what…?

[08:11 Sat] Also, I wouldn’t hold your breath

[08:12 Sat] Specs is… difficult to convince, and he doesn’t exactly approve of the whole “texting a random stranger” thing

_[08:13 Sat] Don’t worry, I have my ways ;)_

[08:14 Sat] Well, good luck with that then

_[08:15 Sat] You’ll see, it’ll be a piece of cake!_

[08:16 Sat] Oh yeah?

_[08:17 Sat] Oh ye of little faith… You wound me, you know_

[08:18 Sat] Alright, how about a bet then?

_[08:19 Sat] A bet…?_

[08:20 Sat] If you can get Specs to approve of you, you win

[08:20 Sat] If you can’t, I win

_[08:22 Sat] Uh, what exactly are we winning?_

[08:23 Sat] Anything you want

[08:23 Sat] Within reason

_[08:24 Sat] Anything, huh…_

_[08:24 Sat] Ok, you’re on!_

_[08:24 Sat] Just prepare to lose >:)_

[08:25 Sat] We’ll see about that

 

**[10:13 Sat] So I heard from Iggy that there’s some punk I need to beat up?**

[10:20 Sat] Are you kidding me

**[10:21 Sat] Just point me in his direction and I’ll take care of it**

[10:22 Sat] Please do not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The necessary obligatory wrong number AU that nobody asked for. Well, I'm here to deliver it anyways ;) I've been having a lot of fun writing text convos for these dorks... Also, definitely expect some other characters, and potentially other ships too! The main ship is obviously going to be Promptis but I have lots of ideas for other stuff as well :) Hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think!


	2. Death by Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Noct hates shopping and Prompto finds out what he has in common with a chinchilla and a puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noct  
>  _Prompto_  
>  Ignis  
>  **Gladio**

_[05:43 Sun] Morning!_

[12:01 Sun] Yep

_[12:04 Sun] I can already tell this is gonna be a regular thing, isn’t it_

[12:05 Sun] People weren’t meant to rise with the sun

[12:05 Sun] It’s unnatural

_[12:06 Sun] I’m pretty sure it’s what most people do_

[12:07 Sun] And I pity them for it

_[12:08 Sun] Don’t you have to get up early for class though?_

[12:10 Sun] I don’t sign up for morning classes if I can avoid it

_[12:11 Sun] Wow_

_[12:11 Sun] I probably should have expected that_

[12:13 Sun] Probably

_[12:14 Sun] Anyways, your terrible sleeping habits aside_

_[12:14 Sun] I have a question for you_

 

[12:14 Sun] I do hope you are awake by now.

[12:15 Sun] Don’t forget you have an appointment scheduled for this afternoon. Gladio and I will be there to pick you up in half an hour.

 

[12:15 Sun] Shoot

_[12:16 Sun] Do you think my boss hates me?_

[12:16 Sun] Uh, why?

_[12:17 Sun] I dunno_

_[12:17 Sun] It just feels like it sometimes?_

[12:18 Sun] Any examples?

_[12:19 Sun] Well_

_[12:19 Sun] I work at a pet store, right, and the other day we got this new chinchilla_

_[12:20 Sun] And I was in the middle of cleaning the habitat when my boss showed up and just started laughing and saying stuff like “It reminds me a lot of you!”_

_[12:20 Sun] Like, what does that even mean?!?_

 

[12:21 Sun] Surely not even you are still asleep at this hour.

[12:21 Sun] Gladio and I will be leaving momentarily.

 

[12:22 Sun] How exactly is that supposed to mean she hates you?

_[12:23 Sun] I don’t know how Aranea’s mind works ok??_

_[12:24 Sun] Like, we had a puppy adoption day a couple weeks ago, and she put me in charge of it because she thought I’d “fit in well”???_

[12:25 Sun] Maybe she just finds you… cute?

_[12:27 Sun] WHOA_

_[12:27 Sun] WHOA WHOA WHOA_

 

[12:28 Sun] Gladio and I are leaving now, please make sure you are ready to leave promptly.

 

_[12:28 Sun] WHAT_

_[12:28 Sun] Dude_

_[12:28 Sun] No way_

_[12:28 Sun] No_

[12:30 Sun] What?

_[12:31 Sun] Are you serious???_

[12:32 Sun] Puppies and chinchillas are cute, aren’t they?

_[12:33 Sun] Well yeah, they’re adorable, obviously_

_[12:33 Sun] But what does that have to do with me???_

 

[12:34 Sun] We will be arriving in a few minutes.

 

[12:35 Sun] Well, she’s comparing you to them, isn’t she?

_[12:37 Sun] Um_

_[12:37 Sun] Hold up_

_[12:37 Sun] WHAT_

_[12:38 Sun] So you’re seriously saying that she thinks I’m cute???_

[12:39 Sun] I guess?

_[12:40 Sun] Be still my beating heart_

_[12:40 Sun] I don’t even know how to process this information_

 

**[12:41 Sun] Hey kid, I’m not looking forward to today either, but for the sake of Iggy’s sanity at least reply to him.**

 

[12:41 Sun] Noct.

[12:41 Sun] Call me when you get here.

 

**[12:42 Sun] Thanks.**

 

_[12:43 Sun] Are you SURE about this?_

_[12:43 Sun] Like, REALLY sure??_

[12:44 Sun] Don’t overthink it too much

_[12:44 Sun] No yeah, I know…_

_[12:44 Sun] Just_

_[12:44 Sun] ???_

[12:45 Sun] Also, don’t you have a job to do right now?

_[12:46 Sun] OMG, I totally forgot!!!_

_[12:46 Sun] Gotta go!_

 

[12:47 Sun: Incoming call from ‘Specs’]

[12:47 Sun: Call ended.]

 

[12:47 Sun] Be right down.

[12:48 Sun] Time is of the essence.

 

[02:37 Sun] You’re going to have to come out of the dressing room eventually, Noct.

[02:39 Sun] No

[02:40 Sun] Are you going to make me send Gladio in to get you?

[02:41 Sun] You wouldn’t

[02:42 Sun] Wouldn’t I?

[02:43 Sun] Iggy…

[02:48 Sun] OK OK

[02:48 Sun] I’ll be right out…

[02:49 Sun] Excellent.

 

[03:34 Sun] I hate suits

[03:34 Sun] Why does anyone ever wear these things

[03:36 Sun] Nonsense. Suits make you look professional.

[03:37 Sun] But they’re so uncomfortable!

[03:38 Sun] Only because you have yet to find one that fits properly.

[03:38 Sun] Isn’t that what the tailor is for?

[03:39 Sun] For the measurements, yes, but the style is what’s important right now. We need to find one that compliments your natural features.

[03:41 Sun] Ugh…

[03:42 Sun] Now, come out and show us the next one.

 

[04:42 Sun] Ignis

[04:42 Sun] We have been here

[04:42 Sun] for THREE HOURS

[04:43 Sun] I don’t think I can look at another suit without losing my mind

[04:44 Sun] Don’t be so melodramatic, Noct. We’re almost done.

[04:45 Sun] I can’t, Ignis

[04:45 Sun] I’m going to die

[04:45 Sun] Death by suit

[04:46 Sun] I am certain anyone has yet to die from suit shopping, Noct.

[04:46 Sun] How would you know

[04:47 Sun] At any rate, this upcoming event is very important for your father, and so you need a proper suit for it. 

[04:48 Sun] I know, I know…

[04:50 Sun] Just bear with it a little longer. Only a few more to go.

[06:22 Sun] I don’t want to see another suit again for the rest of my life

_[06:25 Sun] Haha what, like a tux?_

[06:26 Sun] Four hours of my Sunday

[06:26 Sun] Gone to suit shopping…

_[06:27 Sun] Is it even possible to spend that long shopping for one suit??_

[06:28 Sun] Trust me

[06:28 Sun] It is

_[06:30 Sun] Yikes_

_[06:30 Sun] I don’t think I’ve even worn a suit since… Uh, well a while…_

_[06:31 Sun] Did you at least find a good one?_

[06:32 Sun] According to Specs it’s “quite suitable”

_[06:32 Sun] AHAHAHA_

[06:33 Sun] Don’t encourage him

_[06:34 Sun] I can’t help it dude_

_[06:34 Sun] Puns are the way to my heart_

[06:35 Sun] I’ll keep that in mind

_[06:36 Sun] You planning to woo me, are you?_

[06:37 Sun] What if I am?

_[06:38 Sun] I’ll have you know that I have VERY high standards_

_[06:38 Sun] But I do like a man in a suit ;)_

[06:40 Sun] Looks like I’ve got a head start then

_[06:42 Sun] Hmm_

_[06:42 Sun] Don’t make me deduct points for smugness_

[06:43 Sun] Am I allowed to report this judge for corruptness?

_[06:44 Sun] I have no idea what you’re talking about!_

_[06:44 Sun] No corruption here :)_

[06:45 Sun] Somehow I don’t believe you

_[06:46 Sun] Rude </3 _

[06:49 Sun] Oh yeah, how did the rest of your shift go?

_[06:50 Sun] Well…_

_[06:50 Sun] It could have gone… better?_

[06:51 Sun] Uh oh

_[06:52 Sun] I was nervous ok!?!_

_[06:52 Sun] What does being cute even MEAN??_

_[06:52 Sun] Is it like, in the actually cute way?? Or like, the I-pity-you kind of cute??_

[06:54 Sun] I thought I told you not to overthink it

_[06:54 Sun] CLEARLY THAT DIDN’T WORK_

_[06:54 Sun] What if she’s just making fun of me!?_

[06:55 Sun] I somehow doubt that

_[06:56 Sun] But how can you KNOW?_

[06:57 Sun] I don’t know, you seem plenty cute to me

_[07:02 Sun] …You’re DEFINITELY trying to woo me now_

[07:06 Sun] I’m just… being honest?

[07:06 Sun] You kinda seem like the cute type is all, I guess

[07:06 Sun] Anyways

[07:07 Sun] I gotta go for dinner. See ya

_[07:09 Sun] See you_

 

[10:03 Sun] Thanks for cooking dinner tonight, Specs.

[10:06 Sun] It was my pleasure, Noct.

[10:06 Sun] Consider it a reward for your patience today.

[10:08 Sun] Hah, all right. No wonder it was my favorite dish then.

[10:09 Sun] But of course.

[10:10 Sun] I couldn’t help but notice, however, that you seemed rather distracted today.

[10:11 Sun] Did I?

[10:13 Sun] Does it perhaps have something to do with your new… acquaintance?

[10:14 Sun] I already know what you’re going to say

[10:15 Sun] Forgive me for advising caution in this matter.

[10:16 Sun] No, I know. But he’s fine, honestly.

[10:16 Sun] Also, he wants me to tell you he says hi.

[10:19 Sun] Ah.

[10:19 Sun] Well, I suppose I return the greeting then.

[10:20 Sun] You worry too much, Specs

[10:20 Sun] Anyways, I think I’m gonna sleep

[10:21 Sun] Good night, Noct.

 

**[10:30 Sun: Gladio sent a photo to: Noct and Iggy. View attachment: ]**

**[10:30 Sun] No matter what anyone says, Noct, I think you look GREAT in a suit.**

[10:33 Sun] WHEN DID YOU TAKE THAT??

**[10:34 Sun] I have my ways. Besides, I was bored, what else was I gonna do to kill time?**

[10:35 Sun] Delete that.

[10:35 Sun] Now.

**[10:36 Sun] No way in hell. This is my OWN reward for today.**

[10:37 Sun] …

[10:39 Sun] Cheer up, Noct. Your current suit isn’t nearly as much of a disaster!

[10:40 Sun] You guys are the worst.

[10:41 Sun] We try our best.

**[10:43 Sun] And don’t you forget it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much-needed update for whatever the heck this is! Now starring Aranea the pet shop owner! I'm so glad people seem interested in this bizarre fic?? Any feedback honestly makes my day, so let me know what you think! ^^


	3. Don't tell me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prompto is too pure for his own good, and the two discover each other's inner nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis  
>  _Prompto_  
>  Ignis  
>  **Gladio**

_[03:14 Mon] So_

_[03:14 Mon] Um_

_[03:15 Mon] You wouldn’t happen to know of any good names for a dog… would you?_

[03:20 Mon] What

[03:20 Mon] Why?

_[03:21 Mon] Well, I was walking back from class_

_[03:21 Mon] And I may have found this dog on the street_

_[03:21 Mon] And now I may or may not kinda need a name for it…?_

[03:23 Mon] …You aren’t seriously thinking of keeping it, are you?

_[03:24 Mon] It just looked so sad, ok!?_

_[03:24 Mon] Who else is gonna give it a home??_

[03:25 Mon] Um, someone else?

_[03:26 Mon] But like, a good home???_

_[03:26 Mon] Come on dude, think about it! I love dogs! And I know how to take care of them, and he can come running with me every morning too!_

[03:27 Mon] Can you even afford a dog though?

_[03:28 Mon] I can figure something out?_

[03:28 Mon] Uh huh, really?

_[03:29 Mon] Uh… Probably?_

_[03:29 Mon] Come on, pleeeeeeease?_

[03:30 Mon] You know what I’m gonna say

_[03:31 Mon] :(_

[03:32 Mon] No

_[03:33 Mon] :(((_

[03:34 Mon] That’s not gonna work, you know

_[03:35 Mon] :((((((_

[03:36 Mon] It’s for the dog’s own good

[03:36 Mon] Just… put it up for adoption at the pet store or something?

_[03:38 Mon] Fiiiiiine…_

_[03:38 Mon] I’ll talk to Aranea about it later…_

[03:39 Mon] Sooner, not later

_[03:40 Mon] Ok, ok! I will_

_[03:40 Mon] Ignis must be rubbing off on you…_

[03:42 Mon] Don’t even suggest that

_[03:43 Mon] I’M JUST SAYING_

[03:44 Mon] Speaking of Ignis

[03:44 Mon] I told him you said hi

_[03:45 Mon] !!!_

_[03:45 Mon] What did he say??_

[03:46 Mon] He said he “returns the greeting”

_[03:47 Mon] I’m gonna count that as a hello_

_[03:47 Mon] Sweet!!_

[03:48 Mon] All according to your master plan?

_[03:49 Mon] Wouldn’t you like to know? >:)_

[03:50 Mon] If you say so

_[03:51 Mon] Mwahahaha ;)_

[03:52 Mon] Well, evil genius, I gotta go for lecture now

[03:52 Mon] Don’t spend too long plotting

 

[04:13 Mon] Never mind, I’m bored

_[04:16 Mon] Haha wow, that didn’t last very long_

[04:18 Mon] Trust me, you’d be bored too

[04:18 Mon] Corporate Finance is not nearly as fun as it sounds

_[04:19 Mon] Dude, it doesn’t sound fun at all_

[04:20 Mon] Exactly

_[04:20 Mon] …Point taken_

[04:21 Mon] So, it’s now your job to entertain me

[04:21 Mon] What are you up to?

_[04:22 Mon] Well, I just got Toby settled in, so I was gonna go grocery shopping_

_[04:22 Mon] One can only eat so much Cup Noodles, after all_

[04:23 Mon] I know someone who would disagree

[04:23 Mon] Also, Toby?

_[04:24 Mon] Oh, um… I may or may not have decided to name the dog that…?_

[04:25 Mon] Ok, ignoring the whole issue with the dog

[04:25 Mon] Is that name from what I think it’s from?

_[04:26 Mon] Uh, that depends…?_

[04:27 Mon] King’s Knight?

_[04:28 Mon] Yeah!!_

_[04:28 Mon] Dude, you play King’s Knight??_

[04:30 Mon] Uh, yeah? I’ve been playing since it was first released

_[04:31 Mon] No way, me too!!_

_[04:31 Mon] We should totally play together sometime :)_

[04:32 Mon] No kidding

[04:32 Mon] Fair warning though, I’ll definitely kick your ass

_[04:33 Mon] I wouldn’t be so sure about that, buddy ;)_

[04:34 Mon] I guess we’ll just have to find out then, won’t we?

_[04:35 Mon] Is that a challenge? Because I gladly accept_

[04:36 Mon] Just try to make it at least somewhat challenging

[04:36 Mon] If you can

_[04:37 Mon] Don’t get too cocky, it’ll only make your loss more humiliating_

[04:38 Mon] Hah, you wish

_[04:39 Mon] You’ll see, just you wait_

[04:41 Mon] Dude, you named the dog after TOBY of all characters

[04:41 Mon] How hard could your team even be?

_[04:42 Mon] Don’t tell me…_

[04:44 Mon] What?

_[04:45 Mon] You’re a RAY JACK fan aren’t you_

[04:46 Mon] He’s overpowered as hell, how could you NOT be?

_[04:47 Mon] Cuz the Ray Jack meta is BORING_

_[04:47 Mon] Besides, my Toby could still kick your ass I bet_

_[04:47 Mon] I spent forever leveling him_

[04:48 Mon] You actually managed to LEVEL him??

[04:48 Mon] Doesn’t he just die instantly?

_[04:49 Mon] Not if you use him right!_

_[04:49 Mon] You just gotta put in the time for the first couple levels is all_

[04:50 Mon] Ugh, that sounds like too much work

_[04:51 Mon] Everything is too much work to you!_

[04:52 Mon] That is a lie

[04:52 Mon] …Mostly

_[04:53 Mon] See!_

_[04:53 Mon] You can’t even deny it_

[04:54 Mon] Whatever

_[04:55 Mon] Sooo_

_[04:55 Mon] If you play King’s Knight… have you ever played Justice Monsters?_

[04:57 Mon] Justice Monsters 2 was my childhood

_[04:58 Mon] SAME_

_[04:58 Mon] Where have you been all my life???_

[05:01 Mon] I could ask you the same

 

**[06:23 Mon] Yo, Iggy**

**[06:23 Mon] Can I ask you a question?**

[06:27 Mon] I am fairly certain you would ask regardless of my answer, but go ahead.

**[06:29 Mon] Have you noticed that Noct has been… weird, lately?**

[06:30 Mon] Weird, you say?

**[06:31 Mon] Yeah**

**[06:31 Mon] I went to meet up with him after his classes today, for example**

**[06:31 Mon] And he kept checking his phone and smiling**

**[06:31 Mon] SMILING, Iggy.**

[06:34 Mon] Noct is quite capable of smiling, Gladio.

**[06:36 Mon] Sure he is, but you and I both know he’s been doing a whole lot less of it since he started university.**

[06:37 Mon] I believe the smiling has something to do with his new… acquaintance.

**[06:38 Mon] Ah, the mystery number huh?**

[06:39 Mon] Indeed.

**[06:40 Mon] You’re awfully suspicious of them, aren’t you?**

[06:41 Mon] You should be as well.

**[06:42 Mon] What’s the big deal though? He seems pretty happy about it**

[06:44 Mon] I scarcely think you need me to tell you the security risk it poses, that being your job and all.

**[06:46 Mon] Of course not. But I’m pretty sure I can take ‘em if need be, so what’s the real problem here?**

[06:49 Mon] I am just… concerned, I suppose. That Noct sees more in this stranger than can come to pass.

[06:50 Mon] Or that this stranger may… hurt him, beyond what you can protect him from.

**[06:53 Mon] Hah, leave it to you to fret over him like a mother hen.**

[06:54 Mon] I beg your pardon?

**[06:55 Mon] Don’t sweat it Iggy. I’ll keep an eye on the kid for ya**

[06:56 Mon] It would be wise not to force the point with him, however.

**[06:57 Mon] Yeah, yeah. I won’t tell him.**

**[06:57 Mon] But for what it’s worth, I think your concern is sweet ;)**

[07:01 Mon] Don’t you have work to do?

**[07:02 Mon] Nah, work ain’t going anywhere**

**[07:10 Mon] Iggy?**

**[07:18 Mon] Ig?**

**[07:26 Mon] Ignis??**

 

[10:43 Mon] Its official

[10:43 Mon] I’ve reached my limit

[10:43 Mon] I can’t study for this midterm anymore

_[10:50 Mon] You can do it!!_

_[10:50 Mon] I believe in you :)_

[10:51 Mon] That makes one of us

_[10:52 Mon] Well someone has to be your number one fan after all_

_[10:52 Mon] But hey, at least the test will be over before you know it!_

[10:53 Mon] Do photography majors even take midterms?

_[10:54 Mon] Well, not really_

[10:55 Mon] Lucky

_[10:56 Mon] But we do have lots of projects and portfolio work_

_[10:56 Mon] Those take foreverrrrr_

[10:57 Mon] Projects?

_[10:58 Mon] Yeah_

_[10:58 Mon] They usually have to do with some kind of theme or technique or something_

_[10:58 Mon] Our last project was a NIGHTMARE_

[10:59 Mon] Oh yeah?

_[11:00 Mon] Literally_

_[11:00 Mon] It was horror themed_

_[11:01 Mon] Horror and I don’t get along_

[11:05 Mon] We should go to a haunted house sometime

_[11:06 Mon] Hahaha_

_[11:06 Mon] Not unless you want me to scream your head off the whole time_

[11:07 Mon] Sounds fun

_[11:08 Mon] Are you sure you aren’t a sadist or something??_

[11:10 Mon] Of course not

[11:10 Mon] What could possibly give you that idea?

_[11:11 Mon] Good question…_

[11:12 Mon] :)

_[11:13 Mon] Ok, now THAT is actually terrifying_

_[11:13 Mon] Please never emote ever again_

[11:14 Mon] :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still completely baffled by the fact that people seem to be enjoying this fic??? Like what??? In other news, I didn't realize it until recently, but both King's Knight and Justice Monsters have pages on the final fantasy website? I was looking through it and hence this chapter came to be. Thanks for reading! ^^


	4. What is a "Bouillon"?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ignis is irresponsible and Noct attempts cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> Noctis  
>  _Prompto_  
>  Ignis  
>  **Gladio**

[06:35 Tues] Good morning, Noct.

[06:35 Tue] I apologize but I do not think I will be able to meet you for dinner as usual.

[10:38 Tue] That’s fine

 

[10:43 Tue] Hey Gladio

**[10:49 Tue] No**

[10:50 Tue] No?

**[10:50 Tue] No**

[10:51 Tue] What do you mean no?

**[10:52 Tue] The answer to your question is no**

[10:53 Tue] You don’t even know if I was gonna ask one!

**[10:54 Tue] Sure I do**

**[10:54 Tue] And I know what you were gonna ask too**

[10:55 Tue] Oh yeah?

[10:55 Tue] Prove it

**[10:56 Tue] You were wondering if I was free for dinner tonight because you don’t want to cook**

[10:57 Tue] …

**[10:58 Tue] Ignis had to cancel his plans with me too**

[10:59 Tue] …Are you sure you’re not free?

**[11:00 Tue] Yes**

[11:01 Tue] Absolutely sure?

**[11:02 Tue] Absolutely**

[11:04 Tue] …Please?

**[11:05 Tue] Nice try kid, but I’m not cooking for you**

[11:06 Tue] Ugh

[11:06 Tue] Fine

**[11:07 Tue] Think of it this way**

**[11:07 Tue] It’ll be a good learning experience for you!**

[11:08 Tue] If I die it’s your fault

**[11:09 Tue] I’m willing to take that risk**

 

[04:09 Tue] You’ve been grocery shopping before, right?

_[04:13 Tue] Um, yeah?_

[04:14 Tue] What did you buy?

_[04:16 Tue] Food…?_

_[04:16 Tue] It kinda depends on what I needed?_

[04:18 Tue] Ah…

_[04:19 Tue] Um, why exactly are you asking?_

[04:20 Tue] I need to cook something…

_[04:21 Tue] And?_

_[04:21 Tue] Wait_

_[04:21 Tue] Don’t tell me…_

[04:22 Tue] I don’t cook much ok?

[04:22 Tue] Or… at all, really

_[04:23 Tue] And I thought I was low-functioning_

_[04:23 Tue] How have you even been surviving??_

[04:25 Tue] Ignis, mostly

[04:25 Tue] And take out, but I haven’t done that since the hot wings incident…

_[04:26 Tue] Hot wings incident??_

[04:27 Tue] We don’t talk about it

_[04:28 Tue] Dude, yes we do_

_[04:28 Tue] You can’t just mention a hot wings incident and then not tell me what happened!!_

_[04:29 Tue] I need to know, the curiosity is gonna kill me_

[04:30 Tue] Can we just focus on the whole cooking thing right now?

[04:31 Tue] I’ve been at the store for a while and the employees are starting to give me this… look

_[04:32 Tue] How long have you been at the store??_

_[04:32 Tue] And fine, but I expect the hot wings story later_

[04:34 Tue] Um, a couple hours maybe?

_[04:35 Tue] WHAT_

_[04:35 Tue] Ok, this is worse than I thought_

_[04:36 Tue] If I send you a recipe, will you be able to find everything?_

[04:37 Tue] Probably?

_[04:38 Tue] …Ok, that’s good enough_

_[04:38 Tue] Just give me a sec_

_[04:38 Tue] Do you like spicy food?_

[04:39 Tue] Sure

_[04:49 Tue] kk! I found one of my personal favorites, and it’s pretty easy to make too_

 

[04:49 Tue: Received attachment from: Cute Distraction. View attachment: ]

 

[04:53 Tue] Nice handwriting

_[04:55 Tue] Thanks, but uh, it’s not mine_

[04:56 Tue] What exactly is a “bouillon”??

_[04:57 Tue] They’re for flavor_

_[04:57 Tue] Look like little cube things?_

[04:58 Tue] Huh…

_[04:59 Tue] I can find something simpler if you want?_

[05:00 Tue] No

[05:00 Tue] If it’s one of your favorites I want to try it

[05:01 Tue] Just… give me a while to find everything…

_[05:03 Tue] Haha, all right :)_

 

[06:37 Tue] How do you simmer stuff…?

_[06:40 Tue] Its kinda like boiling? But you only want it to bubble a little bit_

[06:41 Tue] Why is cooking so complicated…

_[06:42 Tue] I have no idea_

_[06:42 Tue] But hey, at least it makes for some great food!_

[06:43 Tue] If you can manage to cook it right

_[06:44 Tue] Who knows, maybe you’re a pro chef and you just don’t know it yet!_

[06:45 Tue] Tell that to the pot I just boiled over

_[06:46 Tue] What happened to simmering?_

[06:47 Tue] That’s what I’m asking…

_[06:49 Tue] I’m sure you’ll get it if you just keep at it :)_

_[06:50 Tue] And hey, you know what I’m asking??_

[06:55 Tue] What?

_[06:56 Tue] Hot wings incident_

[06:57 Tue] That’s not a question

_[06:58 Tue] Come on dude_

_[06:58 Tue] I NEED this story_

[06:59 Tue] Oh really?

_[07:00 Tue] YES_

[07:03 Tue] Hmmm…

[07:03 Tue] I’ll think about it

_[07:05 Tue] Awww, please???_

[07:06 Tue] :)

_[07:07 Tue] This is the thanks I get for helping you in your time of need??_

[07:08 Tue] Is feeding me not thanks enough?

_[07:10 Tue] I think I finally understand what it must be like to be Ignis…_

_[07:10 Tue] Oh yeah, speaking of Specs_

_[07:11 Tue] Why didn’t you ask him to help you? He’s probably way more qualified than me_

[07:12 Tue] He texted me earlier saying he couldn’t come for dinner

[07:13 Tue] I think he’s probably busy with grad school stuff

_[07:14 Tue] Yikes_

[07:15 Tue] Tell me about it

[07:16 Tue] Oh

[07:16 Tue] I think dinner’s ready

_[07:17 Tue] Ooohhh!_

_[07:17 Tue] Let me know how it tastes!!_

[07:18 Tue] Will do

[07:26 Tue] Well

_[07:27 Tue] Well??_

[07:28 Tue] It’s… surprisingly decent?

[07:28 Tue] I think I overcooked it a bit but other than that

_[07:29 Tue] That’s good!!!_

_[07:30 Tue] Aahhh, what a relief…_

[07:31 Tue] Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?

_[07:32 Tue] Haha, maybe_

_[07:32 Tue] I’m just really glad you ended up liking it :)_

_[07:33 Tue] I was worried you wouldn’t…_

[07:35 Tue] Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?

_[07:37 Tue] Heh_

_[07:37 Tue] Yeah, I know_

[07:38 Tue] But seriously

[07:38 Tue] Thanks for the help

[07:38 Tue] And for making sure I didn’t starve tonight

_[07:39 Tue] Any time, buddy :)_

_[07:40 Tue] Now_

_[07:40 Tue] I need to make sure I also don’t starve_

_[07:41 Tue] What do you think about me getting hot wings???_

[07:43 Tue] I take it all back

_[07:44 Tue] You can’t hide the truth forever!_

[07:45 Tue] Next time I’m just gonna starve

_[07:46 Tue] Aww, don’t be like that!_

 

[11:24 Wed] Hey Specs

[11:25 Wed] You still busy today?

[11:47 Wed] Specs?

[12:32 Wed] Yo, Ignis?

[02:29 Wed] Ignisssss

[03:13 Wed] You ok??

 

[03:23 Wed] Hey Gladio

**[03:24 Wed] Not again…**

[03:25 Wed] I’m worried about Ignis

**[03:26 Mon] What do you mean?**

[03:27 Wed] I texted him today to check up on him and he hasn’t replied

**[03:28 Wed] Maybe he’s just busy?**

[03:30 Wed] The only time he doesn’t reply within like 15 minutes is when he’s in class, which he doesn’t have today

**[03:31 Wed] So you wanna go check on him?**

[03:32 Wed] Yeah

**[03:32 Wed] And you need my car?**

[03:33 Wed] …Yeah

**[03:36 Wed] All right, fine**

**[03:36 Wed] But if we end up bothering him you’re taking all the blame, got it?**

[03:37 Wed] Deal

**[03:38 Wed] I’ll be over in 20**

 

[03:50 Wed] Hey Ignis, Gladio and I are coming over to check on you

[04:01 Wed] You home?

[04:21 Wed] We’re outside

[04:26 Wed] You gonna let us in?

[04:35 Wed] Seriously, if you don’t come and open the door we’ll find another way in

[04:42 Wed] You leave us with no other choice…

 

[10:17 Wed] You two are aware that you owe me a new door?

[10:20 Wed] I warned you we’d find another way in!!

[10:21 Wed] And breaking in my door was quite necessary for that?

**[10:22 Wed] You gotta admit it worked, though**

[10:23 Wed] I believe we have different definitions of what “works.”

**[10:24 Wed] I think it was fine given the circumstances**

[10:25 Wed] Yeah Specs, you had us worried

[10:27 Wed] I assure you that you are making this a much bigger deal than it really is.

**[10:29 Wed] Ig’s, you were on the FLOOR when we found you**

[10:30 Wed] And the carpet was quite comfortable, I’ll have you know.

[10:31 Wed] Not eating or sleeping is definitely a big deal. Especially for you.

[10:31 Wed] You’re usually so on top of everything

[10:33 Wed] I appreciate your concern, both of you, but this was merely a slight mishap on my part. It won’t happen again.

**[10:34 Wed] It better not**

[10:35 Wed] I swear on it.

**[10:36 Wed] And dinner is on me tomorrow**

[10:38 Wed] …If you insist.

 

[11:01 Wed] Hey Specs

[11:03 Wed] Yes Noct?

[11:04 Wed] You sure you’re good?

[11:05 Wed] Quite.

[11:06 Wed] I’m just saying

[11:07 Wed] I know you have that deal with my dad and your plans and all but have you considered what I said a little while ago?

[11:10 Wed] I appreciate the sentiment Noct, but my stance hasn’t changed.

[11:12 Wed] You sure?

[11:13 Wed] Noct…

[11:20 Wed] K

[11:25 Wed] Also, I do hope you didn’t suffer too much in my absence.

[11:27 Wed] Actually

[11:27 Wed] You know the guy I’ve been talking with?

[11:28 Wed] He helped me cook something, and it honestly came out pretty decent!

[11:29 Wed] Oh?

[11:30 Wed] Yeah!

[11:30 Wed] It was pretty nice… I was thinking I might do it more often

[11:32 Wed] Well well…

[11:32 Wed] I’m glad to hear it.

[11:32 Wed] And be sure to thank him for me.

[11:34 Wed] Sure thing.

 

[11:45 Wed] Hey

[11:45 Wed] So, I think you may have won the bet…

_[11:50 Wed] ???_

[11:51 Wed] Ignis wanted me to thank you for your help with dinner yesterday

_[11:52 Wed] No way_

[11:53 Wed] Yep

[11:53 Wed] And he didn’t even sound sarcastic about it

_[11:54 Wed] Dude_

_[11:54 Wed] You know what this means don’t you???_

_[11:55 Wed] Mom Friend approval: GET!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took to put up, I was travelling and had to deal with some life things so writing took a bit of a backseat for a little while! I hope you still enjoy the chapter though, and let me know what you think! ^^


	5. You Have Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Noct may or may not give Prompto a small heart attack and Ignis refuses to talk about dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only like 6 months later!! I sincerely apologize, I got very busy and then was out of the country for most of the summer, but I promise I haven't forgotten about this! Thanks for all the lovely comments I got in the meanwhile, they kept me motivated to get back to work on this and I'll try to reply to the ones I haven't gotten to. In the meantime, please enjoy the newest chapter!

_[01:12 Thu] Hmmm_

_[01:14 Thu] Hhhmmm…_

_[01:17 Thu] HHMMM…_

[01:20 Thu] Don’t hurt yourself there

_[01:22 Thu] I’m trying to decide what I want for winning the bet_

[01:23 Thu] Should I be worried?

_[01:24 Thu] Only if you have something to hide ;)_

[01:25 Thu] What, don’t trust me?

_[01:27 Thu] You can’t trust a person who covers up a hot wing incident, in my opinion_

[01:28 Thu] Is that what you want then?

_[01:30 Thu] Nah_

_[01:30 Thu] That’s too… meh_

[01:32 Thu] How descriptive

_[01:33 Thu] You know what I mean dude_

_[01:34 Thu] I just don’t want to mess up this chance??_

[01:35 Thu] How could you possibly mess it up

_[01:36 Thu] Trust me, I can find a way_

[01:38 Thu] Trust me, you won’t

[01:38 Thu] Don’t worry about it too much

_[01:40 Thu] Yeah well maybe you worry too LITTLE, ever thought about that??? q.q_

[01:41 Thu] You got me there

_[01:42 Thu] See, you can’t fool me >:)_

[01:43 Thu] Course not

_[01:44 Thu] Got that right_

_[01:44 Thu] Just_

_[01:44 Thu] Let me think about it for a bit_

[01:45 Thu] If you insist

_[01:47 Thu] Meanwhile_

_[01:47 Thu] My neighbor gave me a box of mauled VCR tapes…?_

[01:48 Thu] What

_[01:49 Thu] Yeah, they’re all chewed up and stuff but he refuses to throw them out so_

[01:50 Thu] Why

_[01:51 Thu] I dunno, he’s kinda weird like that_

_[01:51 Thu] He thought I might like them?_

[01:52 Thu] Do you?

_[01:53 Thu] I don’t… hate them?_

_[01:53 Thu] I can’t exactly say NO to the guy_

[01:54 Thu] Why not?

_[01:55 Thu] He has that sad old man face, you know??_

[01:55 Thu] That’s a thing?

_[01:56 Thu] It’s totally a thing_

_[01:56 Thu] Plus he’s Cindy’s grandpa! I don’t wanna hurt his feelings :(_

[01:57 Thu] Riiight

_[01:58 Thu] Besides, I get cool stuff sometimes_

_[01:58 Thu] Like, he had this old polaroid camera?_

_[01:58 Thu] I went over to check on him and he saw me looking at it so he just_

_[01:58 Thu] Gave it to me??_

[01:59 Thu] He sounds like an… interesting guy

_[02:00 Thu] Haha yeah, he’s cool though_

_[02:00 Thu] Like the nerdy mechanic grandpa I never had_

[02:01 Thu] You said he was Cindy’s grandpa?

_[02:01 Thu] Yep!_

_[02:01 Thu] That’s actually how she and I met_

_[02:02 Thu] Now I like to go over and visit with them when I can :)_

[02:03 Thu] It must be nice knowing your neighbors

[02:03 Thu] I’m not even sure some of mine exist

_[02:04 Thu] Are they really quiet or something?_

[02:05 Thu] I don’t think I’ve even seen their lights on before?

[02:05 Thu] But my landlord assures me someone lives there

_[02:06 Thu] Maybe they’re a ghost??_

[02:07 Thu] I wouldn’t be surprised honestly

[02:07 Thu] You wouldn’t happen to know how to get in contact with ghosts would you?

_[02:08 Thu] Dude_

_[02:08 Thu] No_

_[02:08 Thu] That is SUCH a bad idea_

[02:09 Thu] I just wanna talk!

_[02:10 Thu] That’s what they all say_

_[02:10 Thu] First it’s harmless chats about the weather, then before you know it they’re haunting your sink and ruling the apartment with an iron fist_

[02:12 Thu] …Why the sink?

_[02:13 Thu] Why NOT the sink?_

[02:14 Thu] Can’t argue with that logic

_[02:15 Thu] Exactly_

_[02:15 Thu] I guess you do have a point though_

[02:16 Thu] I’m not seriously considering the ghost thing you know

_[02:17 Thu] No I mean_

_[02:17 Thu] About knowing my neighbors_

_[02:17 Thu] I don’t really like being alone so…_

[02:18 Thu] I wouldn’t be so sure of that if I were you ;)

_[02:18 Thu] Dude what o.o_

[02:19 Thu] Just kidding

[02:19 Thu] I get what you mean though

[02:19 Thu] Being lonely sucks

_[02:21 Thu] Yeah…_

_[02:21 Thu] You’d think I’d get used to it by now but_

_[02:21 Thu] Nope_

[02:22 Thu] I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it

_[02:23 Thu] What do you mean? Don’t you see Iggy like every day?_

[02:24 Thu] Sort of? When he’s not busy with grad school I guess

[02:24 Thu] But technically both he and Gladio were kinda forced to be friends with me so…

[02:24 Thu] I dunno

_[02:25 Thu] Oh_

_[02:25 Thu] Why?_

[02:26 Thu] Eh

_[02:28 Thu] Well_

_[02:28 Thu] For what it’s worth, it doesn’t seem forced at all, and they must care if they’ve stuck around this long!_

_[02:28 Thu] At least, that’s what I tell myself when I’m down :)_

[02:30 Thu] Yeah…

[02:30 Thu] Thanks

[02:31 Thu] And um, for the record

[02:31 Thu] You have me so you shouldn’t feel lonely either

_[02:40 Thu] Awwww dude!! <3_

_[02:40 Thu] You’re the best_

[02:46 Thu] I know

_[02:48 Thu] Wowwww_

 

**[06:15 Thu: Gladio sent a photo to: Noct and Iggy. View Attachment: ]**

 

**[06:15 Thu] Making sure the Igster is fed!**

[06:18 Thu] What the hell Gladio

[06:18 Thu] Since when could you cook something that isn’t cup ramen???

**[06:20 Thu] Haha, very funny**

**[06:20 Thu] I can whip something together when I want to**

[06:21 Thu] No seriously

[06:21 Thu] Who’d you kill to get their cooking powers?

[06:21 Thu] Is Ignis still alive??

[06:22 Thu] Quite

[06:22 Thu] Unfortunately for the one who called me “Igster.”

**[06:23 Thu] Aw come on, it’s catchy**

[06:23 Thu] Not in the slightest.

**[06:24 Thu] Whatever. The food’s ready so get over here already**

[06:24 Thu] Very well.

[06:25 Thu] Behave yourselves you two

 

[10:30 Thu] Noct, your father wanted me to remind you that dress rehearsal starts promptly after classes tomorrow. I’ll be there to pick you up.

[10:40 Thu] And he couldn’t tell me this himself because?

[10:50 Thu] Your father is a very busy man, you know.

[10:55 Thu] So I’ve heard

[10:58 Thu] Noct…

[11:00 Thu] Whatever

[11:02 Thu] You know your father cares about you a great deal.

[11:04 Thu] I know

[11:04 Thu] Just drop it

[11:05 Thu] How was dinner?

[11:08 Thu] It was pleasant. Gladio is indeed more capable than he lets on.

[11:09 Thu] Uh huh…

[11:10 Thu] Is there a problem?

[11:11 Thu] No, no problem

[11:11 Thu] Just curious how things went

[11:12 Thu] Well they were just fine.

[11:13 Thu] Gotcha

[11:14 Thu] Noct.

[11:15 Thu] Ok ok

[11:15 Thu] I’m just saying

[11:16 Thu] I assure you that your words have been duly noted.

[11:17 Thu] I feel like that was sarcasm

[11:18 Thu] Certainly not.


	6. The Naming of Sexy Suit Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Noct is forced to socialize and Prompto expresses his fear of robots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Cindy _

[03:40 Fri] Please don’t make me do this

[03:50 Fri] I’ll be there in 10 minutes.

[03:52 Fri] Ignis

[03:52 Fri] I’m begging you

[03:52 Fri] I can’t

[03:55 Fri] Ignissss

[04:00 Fri] Here.

[04:01 Fri] Farewell cruel world…

 

[04:05 Fri] We’ll be arriving in 20 minutes.

**[04:07 Fri] Roger that**

**[04:08 Fri] For a dinner rehearsal this place sure is crowded. Not looking forward to the real deal tomorrow**

 

[04:30 Fri] Gladio

[04:30 Fri] What do I have to do to get you to distract Ignis for like, 5 minutes

**[04:31 Fri] I don’t even think that’s possible**

[04:32 Fri] You can do it

**[04:33 Fri] You callin’ me distracting?**

[04:34 Fri] Only in the best way possible

[04:34 Fri] Please?

**[04:35 Fri] Not that I don’t enjoy your attempts at flattery but no can do kid**

**[04:35 Fri] Iggy will have my head if I help you sneak out**

[04:36 Fri] Oh come on

[04:36 Fri] He wouldn’t kill you

[04:36 Fri] Probably

**[04:37 Fri] I ain’t gonna take that risk**

**[04:37 Fri] Sorry, Noct. Trust me, I’m not lookin forward to this either, but it is my job**

[04:39 Fri] Ughhhh…

 

[04:50 Fri] End me

_[06:45 Fri] Agh sorry dude, emergency shift at work_

_[06:45 Fri] You ok??_

_[06:50 Fri] I believe in you!!_

_[06:58 Fri] Seriously dude I hope you’re ok <3_

 

_[07:10 Fri] Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_ [07:13 Fri] I’m afraid you’re gonna have to be more specific, Sunshine _

_[07:15 Fri] I’m worried about him q.q_

_ [07:16 Fri] Huh? _

_[07:17 Fri] He seemed upset idk??_

_[07:17 Fri] How do you do it Cindy_

_[07:17 Fri] Teach me your ways_

_ [07:18 Fri] What on earth are you talking about? _

_[07:19 Fri] You!!_

_[07:19 Fri] How do you cheer people up when they’re sad?_

_[07:19 Fri] You’re always so good at it_

_ [07:20 Fri] I don’t do nothing special, really _

_ [07:20 Fri] Is this about that new friend of yours? _

_[07:21 Fri] Yeah_

_[07:21 Fri] I just wanna be helpful somehow :(_

_ [07:22 Fri] Oh hun, I’m sure you’re helpful enough already _

_ [07:22 Fri] From what I’ve heard it seems like he’s happy enough just gettin to talk with ya _

_ [07:22 Fri] Anyone would! _

_[07:23 Fri] SEE_

_[07:23 Fri] That’s what I’m talking about!!!_

_[07:23 Fri] How do you do that thing where you speak and always sound right and make me feel better??_

_ [07:24 Fri] You do it too, just be yourself! _

_ [07:24 Fri] You’re a real breath of fresh air, you know that? _

_[07:26 Fri] Aaagghhhhh_

_ [07:27 Fri] I’m always right, remember? ;) _

_ [07:28 Fri] Now, how about you get your tail over here and we can watch a movie while I show ya something new I’ve been workin on _

_[07:29 Fri] This isn’t gonna end up like last time is it?_

_ [07:30 Fri] I told ya that robotics project was a one-time thing! _

_[07:30 Fri] I don’t believe in “accidents” when it comes to your creations_

_[07:30 Fri] I swear they’re targeting me_

_ [07:31 Fri] Why would they do a thing like that? _

_ [07:31 Fri] I promise, this one’s as harmless as a fly _

_[07:31 Fri] Fiiine_

_[07:32 Fri] I’m just gonna grab some dinner and I’ll be right over_

_ [07:33 Fri] See ya then Sunshine! :) _

 

[10:45 Fri] Sorry

[10:45 Fri] I’m fine

_[10:54 Fri] Bad day today?_

[10:56 Fri] You could say that

_[10:57 Fri] Sorry to hear that :(_

[10:58 Fri] Don’t worry about it

[10:58 Fri] How was your work shift?

_[10:59 Fri] It was ok!_

_[10:59 Fri] Aranea asked me to fill a last-minute shift and I wasn’t really doing anything else so yeah_

[11:01 Fri] That reminds me

[11:01 Fri] Are you still keeping Toby?

_[11:03 Fri] …Maybe >.<_

[11:04 Fri] And how is that going?

_[11:05 Fri] Dude_

_[11:05 Fri] He’s adorable_

_[11:05 Fri] Like I’m pretty sure being that cute is illegal it’s so unfair_

[11:06 Fri] I’m sure you’d know all about that

_[11:06 Fri] NOT EVEN_

[11:07 Fri] Hey, Aranea agrees with me

_[11:08 Fri] DON’T REMIND ME UGH_

[11:09 Fri] :)

_[11:11 Fri] You’re evil, you know that_

[11:12 Fri] I don’t know what you’re talking about

_[11:12 Fri] EVIL_

_[11:12 Fri] Toby agrees with me_

[11:13 Fri] You shouldn’t teach an impressionable child lies you know

_[11:14 Fri] I didn’t teach him anything!!_

_[11:14 Fri] He can just tell_

[11:15 Fri] Oh yeah?

_[11:15 Fri] Yeah!_

[11:16 Fri] Well, if you say so

_[11:17 Fri] I do say so!_

_[11:17 Fri] Also_

_[11:17 Fri] Speaking of obeying me without question_

[11:18 Fri] Hm?

_[11:20 Fri] I think I’ve decided what I want for the bet_

[11:21 Fri] Oh yeah?

[11:21 Fri] What is it then?

_[11:24 Fri] Your name!_

[11:25 Fri] My name…?

_[11:26 Fri] Yeah_

_[11:26 Fri] Listen, I love seeing that I received another text from “Sexy Suit Guy” as much as the next guy but…_

_[11:27 Fri] I kinda want to… know you better than that?_

_[11:27 Fri] And what’s a better start to that then your name! :)_

_[11:27 Fri] You can stop me if this is too weird_

_[11:28 Fri] Seriously_

_[11:28 Fri] Please stop me_

[11:28 Fri] Noctis

_[11:29 Fri] Huh?_

[11:29 Fri] My name?

[11:29 Fri] You can just call me Noct though, it’s what my friends do

_[11:30 Fri] Oh_

_[11:30 Fri] Oh!_

_[11:30 Fri] Noct the Sexy Suit Guy then ;)_

[11:31 Fri] Are all your contact names like this?

_[11:32 Fri] Only the extra special ones~_

[11:33 Fri] Hah

[11:33 Fri] I do have one rule though

_[11:34 Fri] What?_

[11:35 Fri] If you know my name… I’d like to know yours?

_[11:37 Fri] Oh uh yeah, that makes sense!_

_[11:37 Fri] For some reason I was expecting some like, vow of ultimate silence???_

_[11:38 Fri] Anyways_

_[11:38 Fri] It’s Prompto :)_

[11:39 Fri] Prompto?

_[11:40 Fri] I know, it’s kinda weird_

_[11:40 Fri] Well, not that Noctis isn’t also a weird name_

_[11:41 Fri] Not that I’m calling you weird or anything!! Sorry_

[11:44 Fri] It’s fine, and I don’t think it’s that weird

[11:45 Fri] I actually kinda like it

_[11:47 Fri] Well now you’re just saying things :P_

[11:49 Fri] I’m being honest!

[11:49 Fri] Besides

[11:50 Fri] If both of our names are weird, we can at least be weirdos together

_[11:51 Fri] You know, I like the way you think!_

_[11:52 Fri] There’s no one else I’d rather be weird with ;)_

[11:54 Fri] Well that makes two of us then

_[11:57 Fri] But alas, you are now free of the shackles of your debt to me_

_[11:57 Fri] How unfortunate :(_

[11:58 Fri] Hey, you never know

[11:58 Fri] I’m sure there will be plenty of opportunities in the future

[11:59 Fri] Maybe one day you’ll owe ME instead

_[12:02 Fri] A truly terrifying thought_

_[12:02 Fri] I guess I’ll be looking forward to it then >:)_

[12:04 Fri] Well aren’t you brave

_[12:06 Fri] Hahaha_

_[12:06 Fri] No way, dude_

_[12:07 Fri] Anyways, I didn’t realize it was getting so late o.o_

_[12:07 Fri] I think I’m gonna head to bed and pass out_

[12:09 Fri] All right

_[12:10 Fri] Good night Noct!! :)_

[12:11 Fri] Night Prom

[12:49 Fri] Also, I just wanted to say…

[12:49 Fri] Thanks, for tonight? I dunno

[12:55 Fri] Just thought I’d say

 

_[06:37 Sat] CINDY HELP_

_[06:37 Sat] I’m dying_

_[06:38 Sat] He’s going to be the death of me_

_ [07:18 Sat] I coulda told ya that _

_ [07:18 Sat] Good for you though! _

_[07:20 Sat] How is dying supposed to be good?!_

_[07:20 Sat] Aaaahhhh_

_ [07:21 Sat] A little healthy dying never killed anyone! _

_[07:22 Sat] I really don’t think that’s how it works_

_ [07:23 Sat] Aw, sure it is! _

_ [07:23 Sat] Trust me, I know what I’m talking about :) _

_[07:25 Sat] o.o_

_ [07:30 Sat] Have a nice day~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character has been added to the fray!! It took me a little while to decide how I wanted to implement her and I finally settled on this. I thought it would be a bit weird to have Cindy as a mechanic in this AU so she's studying robotics instead, don't question me xD Hope you enjoyed!!


	7. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a fancy party.

_[11:36 Sun] Hey_

_[11:36 Sun] Hey Noct_

_[11:37 Sun] Noct_

_[11:40 Sun] You awake yet??_

_[11:50 Sun] Nocttttt_

[11:54 Sun] I’m up

[11:54 Sun] Unfortunately

_[11:56 Sun] Noct Noct!_

[11:57 Sun] I said I’m up

_[11:58 Sun] That’s not what you’re supposed to say >.<_

[11:59 Sun] Huh?

_[12:00 Sun] You’re supposed to say who’s there!!_

_[12:00 Sun] Cmon dude work with me_

[12:01 Sun] Do I have to?

_[12:02 Sun] Pleaseeeeee???_

[12:04 Sun] …

[12:04 Sun] Who’s there?

_[12:05 Sun] Woo_

[12:06 Sun] Woo who?

_[12:07 Sun] Aw, I’m happy to see you too :)_

[12:08 Sun] I feel personally insulted that you’ve used my name to make a knock knock joke

_[12:09 Sun] Aw come on_

_[12:09 Sun] It wasn’t that bad!_

[12:10 Sun] I think I almost died

_[12:11 Sun] Psshhh_

_[12:11 Sun] I can totally do worse_

[12:12 Sun] Please spare me

_[12:13 Sun] Hmmm…_

_[12:13 Sun] For now~_

_[12:13 Sun] But don’t test me ;)_

[12:14 Sun] I wouldn’t dream of it

_[12:14 Sun] Good :)_

_[12:15 Sun] Anyways_

_[12:15 Sun] I just wanted to catch you in the morning so I could wish you a good day!_

_[12:16 Sun] I’m rooting for you <3_

[12:17 Sun] Thanks

[12:17 Sun] I might be busy for most of the day but

[12:17 Sun] That means a lot to me

_[12:18 Sun] Good! :)_

_[12:18 Sun] Not good that you’re busy_

_[12:18 Sun] Good as in, you know_

_[12:18 Sun] I’m glad_

[12:20 Sun] I know

 

[12:30 Sun] I do hope you’re awake by now. Gladio and I will be there in an hour.

[12:35 Sun] Please respond so I know I don’t need to wake you up myself.

[12:37 Sun] I’m up

[12:38 Sun] Excellent. I expect you’ll be fully dressed when we arrive.

[12:40 Sun] Ugh

[12:40 Sun] Yes mom

 

_ [03:34 Sun] Hey darling _

_ [03:34 Sun] I got a favor to ask of ya _

_[03:37 Sun] Oh no_

_ [03:38 Sun] Don’t you go panicking before I even tell you what it is! _

_[03:39 Sun] I can’t help it!!_

_ [03:40 Sun] Oh hun _

_ [03:40 Sun] Listen _

_ [03:40 Sun] So my pa got an invitation to this fancy reception from an old pal of his _

_ [03:41 Sun] Well, you know he hates stuffy things like that, but he’d feel awful just ignoring it. And it’s supposed to be a big thing, too, told me some big shots from the industry would be there _

_ [03:41 Sun] Anyways, it’s a good opportunity for me. Be a dear and come with? _

_[03:43 Sun] Wait what_

_[03:43 Sun] You want me to go to a fancy party???_

_[03:43 Sun] Whose is it anyways??_

_ [03:45 Sun] Regis Caelum _

_[03:46 Sun] CINDY_

_[03:46 Sun] WHAT!?_

_[03:46 Sun] There’s no way I can go to something like that!!!_

_ [03:47 Sun] I know, hun, I know! But I’m nervous as all get-out going by myself _

_[03:48 Sun] So you want me to go!?_

_[03:48 Sun] Of everyone you could ask_

_[03:48 Sun] Cindy Q.Q_

_ [03:49 Sun] I sure ain’t about to ask my other buddies _

_ [03:49 Sun] Great guys but… not the most stellar +1’s  _

_[03:50 Sun] And I am????_

_ [03:51 Sun] Now you listen here, Prompto, you’re absolute sunshine. It’d be a right blessing to have you there with me. _

_ [03:52 Sun] Not to mention, we’re both cute as hell. _

_ [03:52 Sun] We could be power blondes! _

_[03:53 Sun] I don’t know how to be a power blonde!!!_

_ [03:54 Sun] I’ll teach ya then! _

_[03:55 Sun] Oh god_

_[03:55 Sun] Cindy, I love you, but the people at Regis Caelum’s party would eat me alive_

_[03:55 Sun] You’d have to carry back all my humiliated remains_

_[03:55 Sun] I don’t even have a suit!!_

_ [03:56 Sun] Don’t worry about that! A buddy of mine lent me one for ya to wear _

_[03:56 Sun] WHY!?_

_ [03:57 Sun] Just think of it as a good life experience! We’ll head in, mingle, stay just long enough to tell Regis my pa sends his best. Maybe you’ll even meet somebody there ya like! _

_[03:58 Sun] You aren’t planning on leaving me alone in there are you!?_

_ [03:59 Sun] Focus!! Think on the bright side! _

_[03:59 Sun] Easy for you to say!_

_ [04:00 Sun] It’ll all be fine! I ain’t exactly the fancy party type either, but I’d feel so much better with you in my corner _

_[04:01 Sun] …_

_[04:01 Sun] If I say yes_

_[04:01 Sun] We’re watching my pick of movies for the next month_

_ [04:02 Sun] You got yourself a deal hun! _

_ [04:02 Sun] I’ll head right over so we can get ready! _

_[04:04 Sun] What have I agreed to…_

 

[05:13 Sun] Gladio, this is your last chance

[05:13 Sun] Do the right thing

[05:13 Sun] And help me sneak out later tonight

**[05:17 Sun] You know I could show Iggy these texts right?**

**[05:17 Sun] How do you think he’d feel about them?**

[05:19 Sun] You’re bluffing

**[05:20 Sun] Am I?**

[05:21 Sun] …

[05:21 Sun] Please don’t tell Iggy

[05:21 Sun] You know how much I hate these things

**[05:22 Sun] Trust me, I know all too well.**

**[05:22 Sun] How about you try enjoying yourself for a change?**

[05:23 Sun] What

**[05:24 Sun] You know**

**[05:24 Sun] Have fun**

**[05:24 Sun] You’ve heard of fun, haven’t you?**

[05:25 Sun] I know what fun is

[05:25 Sun] I’m pretty sure things like this are where fun comes to die

**[05:26 Sun] Drama queen**

[05:27 Sun] I won’t forget this betrayal

[05:27 Sun] Mark my words

**[05:28 Sun] They’ve been marked.**

**[05:28 Sun] I heard Igster will be busy meeting some guests with your dad some time after the welcoming speech.**

**[05:29 Sun] So… do me a favor and just don’t leave the building.**

[05:30 Sun] All right… thanks

 

**[06:19 Sun] The guests are starting to arrive**

[06:24 Sun] Thank you for the announcement. Now get off your phone before said aforementioned guests begin to complain.

**[06:26 Sun] Damn rich people**

[06:29 Sun] Indeed.

 

[06:30 Sun] Don’t forget your manners tonight.

[06:32 Sun] Sure

[06:33 Sun] And come find me if you need anything.

[06:34 Sun] Ok mom

[06:37 Sun] Mother knows best, Noct.

[06:42 Sun] Oh my god

 

_[07:58 Sun] CINDY_

_[07:58 Sun] WHERE ARE YOU_

_[07:58 Sun] HELP_

_[07:58 Sun] S.O.S._

_[07:59 Sun] MAYDAY_

_[07:59 Sun] CINDY??????_

_[08:00 Sun] This is how I die_

_[08:01 Sun] Farewell cruel world_

_ [08:47 Sun] Oh dear _

_ [08:47 Sun] I’m at the drink table at the far side of the hall opposite the entrance _

_ [08:55 Sun] Prompto?? _

_[09:26 Sun] UM SORRY_

_[09:26 Sun] I’m heading over now!!!_

_[09:27 Sun] Please please be there_

_[09:27 Sun] All these old people keep staring at me I’m kinda freaking out_

_[09:27 Sun] Why are their eyes so beady???_

_ [09:28 Sun] Deep breaths, hun _

 

[10:14 Sun] Gladio, have you seen Noct anywhere?

**[10:19 Sun] Nope**

**[10:19 Sun] But I’ve been keeping my eyes peeled and nobody’s left yet, so he’s in there somewhere**

**[10:20 Sun] Don’t worry too much about it**

[10:25 Sun] Hm.

 

[10:30 Sun] Hey

[10:30 Sun] Dunno if you’re busy right now but

[10:30 Sun] Man tonight sucks

[10:33 Sun] And I realized I never wished you a good day back so uh… I hope your day has been sucking less?

[10:36 Sun] Gotta go

 

_ [12:05 Sun] Thanks for seeing me home hun, let me know when you make it back _

_[12:07 Sun] Will do!_

 

_[12:32 Sun] Hey!!_

_[12:32 Sun] Sorry_

_[12:32 Sun] Cindy roped me into something tonight and it was kind of terrifying_

_[12:33 Sun] Thanks for the thought!_

_[12:33 Sun] And I know its kinda late but if you wanna talk I’ll be up for a bit :)_

[12:35 Sun] Hey

[12:35 Sun] Yeah, I’m kind of dead

[12:36 Sun] But I hope whatever it was with Cindy wasn’t too traumatizing?

_[12:37 Sun] I’ll recover!_

_[12:37 Sun] …I hope?_

[12:38 Sun] Please do

_[12:39 Sun] Wellllll_

_[12:40 Sun] Only since you asked so nicely ;)_

[12:44 Sun] Hah

[12:44 Sun] Listen

[12:45 Sun] I’d like to talk more but I think I’m gonna pass out so

[12:45 Sun] Talk to you tomorrow?

_[12:46 Sun] Bright and early :)_

[12:48 Sun] Maybe not THAT early

_[12:49 Sun] Don’t worry Noct, we’ll get you out of bed at a reasonable hour at some point!_

[12:50 Sun] You wish

[12:50 Sun] Night Prom

_[12:51 Sun] Gnite!!_

 

_[01:02 Sun] Made it home just fine, by the way!_

_ [01:04 Sun] Glad to hear it _

_ [01:04 Sun] And I really am sorry about losing ya back at the party _

_[01:05 Sun] Its ok_

_[01:05 Sun] I only actively thought I was going to die for like, 15 minutes tops_

_ [01:06 Sun] I still wanna make it up to ya at some point _

_[01:07 Sun] Don’t worry about it!_

_[01:07 Sun] Anyways, did everything go ok for you??_

_ [01:08 Sun] Sure did! _

_ [01:09 Sun] Met a couple folks who were pretty keen on the work I’ve been doing recently so fingers crossed! _

_ [01:10 Sun] Thought meeting pa’s friend might be scary but he was actually really friendly! Had a few choice words he wanted passed on to my pa about him getting old and lazy _

_ [01:10 Sun] Who knew Mr. Fancypants had a sense of humor, huh? _

_[01:12 Sun] That sounds really cool!_

_[01:12 Sun] I’m happy for you :)_

_ [01:13 Sun] Aw, thanks hun <3 _

_ [01:14 Sun] Now let’s talk about that boy you were checking out, huh? _

_[01:15 Sun] Excuse me!?!_

_ [01:16 Sun] Don’t think I didn’t see ya ogling ;) _

_[01:17 Sun] I wasn’t ogling!!!!_

_[01:17 Sun] Was I???_

_[01:17 Sun] Please tell me he didn’t see my totally-not-ogling_

_ [01:18 Sun] I didn’t peg ya for a man of such expensive taste though! _

_[01:19 Sun] Huh?_

_ [01:20 Sun] My poor darling _

_ [01:20 Sun] I met him while I was being introduced to Regis you know? That was his son _

_[01:21 Sun] Regis has a son??????_

_ [01:22 Sun] Sure does! Gotta say, I didn’t even know about it myself til I met the guy _

_[01:23 Sun] Wait wait wait_

_[01:23 Sun] What if_

_[01:23 Sun] Did REGIS notice!?!?_

_[01:23 Sun] What if he saw me totally-not-checking-out his son_

_[01:23 Sun] Am I on some sort of hit list now_

_[01:24 Sun] Am I gonna die???_

_[01:24 Sun] Cindy I can’t fight assassins!!_

_[01:25 Sun] I’m sure ya could if ya tried!_

_[01:25 Sun] Cindy!!!_

_ [01:26 Sun] I was just kidding with ya! _

_ [01:26 Sun] I’m sure he didn’t notice. _

_ [01:27 Sun] I don’t think Noctis saw either but you never know ;) _

_[01:35 Sun] What?_

_ [01:37 Sun] Well I don’t mean to assume about folks but he sure didn’t seem too interested in meeting a gal like me _

_ [01:38 Sun] And you even gave me the cuteness seal of approval!! _

_ [01:38 Sun] I’d say blondes maybe aren’t his type but I wanna root for you! _

_[01:45 Sun] Well…_

_[01:45 Sun] Maybe he just didn’t wanna be there?_

_ [01:47 Sun] I sure don’t know why that’d be the case _

_ [01:47 Sun] It was a little stuffy but I’m sure he’s used to it by now _

_[01:52 Sun] Maybe…?_

_[01:52 Sun] You said his name was Noctis?_

_ [01:53 Sun] You better not be googling him boy _

_ [01:54 Sun] I think that party was a once in a lifetime sort of event and it’d break my heart to see ya get all smitten  _

_ [01:55 Sun] He’s pretty, course, but you need someone who’s there for ya!! Not someone you gotta buy your way to _

_[01:59 Sun] What if he’s not like that?_

_ [02:02 Sun] You’re way too sweet to deserve pining after some rich pretty boy, Prompto _

_ [02:02 Sun] But you know I’m always stocked with ice cream if ya need it _

_[02:05 Sun] I’ll remember that_

_[02:06 Sun] Anyways um_

_[02:06 Sun] I think I’m gonna go to sleep, I’m pretty beat_

_[02:07 Sun] Talk more later?_

_ [02:08 Sun] Don’t think you’re off the hook! _

_ [02:08 Sun] But all right, nighty then _

_[02:09 Sun] Gnite!_

 

[04:16 Sun] [Contact name changed to Noct the Extremely Sexy Suit Guy???]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fingerguns* hey


	8. Heathens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cindy follows up and the boys dream about being power rangers... or sailor scouts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is unclear, crossed out text means it was typed out but deleted (so not sent)!

_~~[08:02 Mon] Hey how common is the name Noctis?~~ _

_~~[08:36 Mon] Hey Noct do you happen to be like super ultra rich???~~ _

_~~[09:47 Mon] So I may or may not have seen Regis Caelum’s super gorgeous son at this insanely fancy party last night and i really gotta know if that was you cuz I think it might be and it's driving me crazy????~~ _

_[10:13 Mon] Rise and shine Noct!! :)_

[11:05 Mon] No

_[11:08 Mon] Awww_

_[11:08 Mon] Look at you!_

_[11:08 Mon] Up before noon!_

[11:09 Mon] Worst idea of my life

_[11:10 Mon] You just gotta get used to it is all!_

_[11:10 Mon] Then it’ll be easy as pie :)_

[11:11 Mon] Why would I want to get used to this?

_[11:12 Mon] Do it for the pie Noct_

_[11:12 Mon] You know you can’t resist it~_

[11:13 Mon] Can’t I?

_[11:14 Mon] Nope! It's too late now!_

[11:15 Mon] Too early, you mean

_[11:16 Mon] Hahaha, very funny_

_[11:16 Mon] Just think about all the free time you have now though!_

_[11:17 Mon] You could go out for a jog, or make a really good breakfast, or actually get dressed before class, or sit around watching TV but like you could totally marathon so many more episodes with morning TV time_

[11:18 Mon] I refuse to exercise

[11:18 Mon] And I always get dressed for class, it's required

[11:18 Mon] Business classes are annoying like that

_[11:19 Mon] Soooo… breakfast?_

[11:20 Mon] I have cereal

_[11:20 Mon] Pretty good!_

[11:21 Mon] No milk

_[11:21 Mon] A little less good_

[11:22 Mon] Haven’t done the dishes yet either so no bowls

_[11:23 Mon]...You know what_

_[11:23 Mon] We’ll work on it_

_[11:23 Mon] Baby steps_

_[11:24 Mon] For now eat your cereal out of the box like the heathen you are_

[11:25 Mon] So I’m a heathen now?

_[11:26 Mon] I call em like I see them ;)_

[11:27 Mon] You’re the one talking to me though

[11:27 Mon] What does that make you?

_[11:28 Mon] LISTEN_

_[11:28 Mon] I see what you’re trying to do here_

_[11:28 Mon] But I’m totally not gonna fall for it_

[11:29 Mon] Hm

[11:29 Mon] We’ll see about that

[11:30 Mon] Better watch your back Prom

_[11:31 Mon] I’m definitely not intimidated by that_

_[11:31 Mon] Nope_

_[11:31 Mon] Not at all_

[11:32 Mon] Are you really?

[11:32 Mon] There’s no reason to be scared of me

_[11:33 Mon] BEG TO DIFFER_

_[11:33 Mon] I refuse to be lured into a false sense of security_

[11:34 Mon] If you say so

_[11:35 Mon] I do say so!_

_[11:35 Mon] Now I gotta dash to class_

_[11:35 Mon] Buttttt_

_[11:36 Mon] You should totally go buy some milk today_

[11:37 Mon] You know that requires going outside

_[11:38 Mon] I believe in you <3_

 

[12:01 Mon] Good morning, Noct. I hope your apartment is cleaned up, Gladio and I will be coming around later tonight for dinner.

[12:03 Mon] Why?

[12:04 Mon] Why not?

[12:05 Mon] Touché I guess

[12:06 Mon] I have a new recipe I was hoping to try out and you two are the perfect volunteers.

[12:07 Mon] Hey, I’m no test subject

[12:08 Mon] Are you saying you don’t want to eat it?

[12:09 Mon] ...

[12:09 Mon] No

[12:09 Mon] I do

[12:10 Mon] We’ll be over around 5 then.

 

_[02:52 Mon] Ahhhhh I’m free_

_[02:52 Mon] I was so tired in class today dude_

_[02:53 Mon] And our professor turned off the lights to show us a bunch of photos and stuff I swear he knew how close I was to falling asleep_

[02:55 Mon] Hey

[02:56 Mon] I’m sure he didn’t, they don’t notice nearly as much as they claim to

_[02:57 Mon] I’m sure you’re totally not talking from experience huh?_

[02:59 Mon] Now what might give you that idea?

[03:00 Mon] And actually that reminds me

[03:00 Mon] I’ve kind of been wondering about this for a while but

[03:00 Mon] What made you want to get into photography?

_[03:01 Mon] Huh?_

_[03:02 Mon] Uh_

_[03:02 Mon] It’s not that interesting of a story haha_

[03:03 Mon] Why not?

_[03:04 Mon] Uh well_

_[03:05 Mon] It’s not like there was any really exciting reason or something like that?_

[03:06 Mon] Does there have to be?

_[03:07 Mon] Haha I guess not?_

_[03:07 Mon] Well_

_[03:08 Mon] I dunno_

_[03:09 Mon] I just like the idea of it being a thing you can keep_

_[03:10 Mon] Like it can remind you of people or places or feelings, or like, let them live on or be permanent somehow even if you forget_

_[03:11 Mon] And all the things you can do with a camera and lighting and angles and all that you can make a story or create feelings or show people these totally different perspectives on things you may even look at every day_

_[03:11 Mon] Um_

_[03:11 Mon] Sorry_

_[03:11 Mon] That got rambly_

[03:12 Mon] Rambly is good

[03:12 Mon] Its cool how much you like it

[03:13 Mon] I hadn’t thought of it like that before

_[03:14 Mon] Haha well… half of it is just kind of sappy overthinking_

[03:15 Mon] Maybe?

[03:15 Mon] But I like hearing how happy it makes you so who cares if it is

_[03:16 Mon] I guess you have a point_

_[03:17 Mon] But it doesn't ALWAYS make me happy_

_[03:17 Mon] I’m kinda freaking out about this huge project we got assigned the other day_

_[03:18 Mon] I really don’t even know where to begin with it???_

[03:19 Mon] What’s it on?

_[03:20 Mon] That’s the thing_

_[03:20 Mon] It's not ON anything D:_

_[03:20 Mon] It's our first major portfolio review_

_[03:20 Mon] As in like_

_[03:21 Mon] Complete, professional portfolio of our best work that we’d show someone to get hired_

_[03:21 Mon] It's worth most of our grade and it's supposed to show off our style and what we specialize in and I have no idea what that is Q.Q_

[03:22 Mon] You haven’t decided yet?

_[03:23 Mon] Not really??_

_[03:23 Mon] Like there’s some stuff I like but I dunno…_

_[03:24 Mon] I put it all together and it just seems kind of… Fake_

[03:25 Mon] Fake?

_[03:26 Mon] Like_

_[03:26 Mon] Not really me_

_[03:26 Mon] I don't know if that makes sense_

[03:27 Mon] Why don’t you just pick stuff that seems more like you then?

_[03:28 Mon] Dude_

_[03:28 Mon] You make it sound way too simple when you put it like that!_

[03:29 Mon] Is it not supposed to be?

_[03:30 Mon] Urgh_

_[03:30 Mon] It's not that it's not SUPPOSED to be_

_[03:30 Mon] I just_

_[03:31 Mon] Don’t really know what’s me? I guess_

[03:32 Mon] I’m sure you’ll figure it out

[03:32 Mon] Just don’t overthink it so much

_[03:33 Mon] You know, I feel like you say that a lot_

[03:34 Mon] It's a good motto to live by

[03:34 Mon] Why worry when you can not worry?

_[03:35 Mon] Ha_

_[03:36 Mon] Sounds like you all right_

 

_ [04:27 Mon] Hey Sunshine! _

_ [04:27 Mon] Sleep ok last night? _

_[04:29 Mon] Um_

_[04:29 Mon] Why?_

_ [04:30 Mon] Just wonderin _

_[04:31 Mon] Uh, it was ok_

_ [04:32 Mon] That’s good! _

_ [04:33 Mon] Dream of any sexy princes? ;) _

_[04:35 Mon] DUDE_

_[04:35 Mon] I knew it_

_[04:35 Mon] I knew you’d be out to get me_

_ [04:36 Mon] I’m not out to get ya hun!! _

_ [04:37 Mon] But if I ever was it'd only be for your own good! _

_[04:39 Mon] Somehow I don’t believe you >.<_

_ [04:40 Mon] I’m just looking out for ya _

_[04:41 Mon] I know, I know_

_ [04:43 Mon] So no sexy dreams?? _

_[04:44 Mon] Asjklqjf_

_[04:44 Mon] Actually um_

_[04:44 Mon] I kind of have a question for you_

_[04:45 Mon] You said you met Noct right?_

_ [04:46 Mon] Oh dear, ya already got a nickname for him? _

_ [04:46 Mon] And I sure did _

_[04:47 Mon] Um *Noctis_

_[04:48 Mon] Anyways, you said he was no good? Did he do anything to make you think that??_

_ [04:49 Mon] Well, not exactly _

_ [04:50 Mon] He was polite, but a smidge low energy ya know? _

_ [04:50 Mon] Sure didn’t seem like he was too happy to be there _

_ [04:51 Mon] Just seemed pretty typical ya know? _

_ [04:51 Mon] Like he was too good to be there, or didn’t have to bother _

_[04:53 Mon] Isn’t that a bit pessimistic??_

_[04:53 Mon] Your grandpa is friends with Regis right??_

_ [04:55 Mon] Well sure, they seemed pretty close _

_ [04:55 Mon] It ain’t like rich or famous people are all bad _

_ [04:56 Mon] But it ain’t like it was never hard on my pa either _

_ [04:57 Mon] I think a part of him always felt they’d go their own ways in the end _

_[04:59 Mon] Regis still invited him though, didn’t he?_

_ [05:02 Mon] Maybe ya got a point _

_ [05:03 Mon] But pa didn’t wanna go, so he must've been worried about something _

_[05:06 Mon] I guess…_

_ [05:07 Mon] Aw, I’m sorry!! _

_ [05:07 Mon] Don’t let it get ya down! _

_ [05:08 Mon] I just don’t wanna see ya get hurt is all _

_ [05:08 Mon] But my pa’s not exactly the best at emotions, ya know, so don’t take him as the standard _

_ [05:09 Mon] Maybe he was wrong and he shoulda gone _

_[05:13 Mon] But then you wouldn’t have had such a good opportunity_

_ [05:15 Mon] Now ya know there’s no point thinkin like that _

_ [05:15 Mon] But I sure did get lucky _

_[05:17 Mon] You said you met a couple people right?? Anything good?_

_ [05:18 Mon] That’s right! _

_ [05:18 Mon] I was actually thinkin about messaging one of them today _

_ [05:18 Mon] Follow up, ya know? _

_[05:19 Mon] That’s a good idea!_

_ [05:20 Mon] I just hope I come across all right _

_ [05:20 Mon] This guy works under Regis and he’s the sharpest tack I ever met _

_ [05:21 Mon] He even dresses sharp! _

_[05:22 Mon] But if he gave you his contact info then he obviously thinks you’re pretty awesome_

_[05:22 Mon] So go for it! :)_

_ [05:24 Mon] Awwww _

_ [05:24 Mon] You’re too sweet _

_[05:25 Mon] <3_

_ [05:26 Mon] I guess I’ll go do that then _

_ [05:26 Mon] Thanks for the little pep talk! _

_ [05:27 Mon] And you know you can talk to me any time ya need it _

_[05:28 Mon] I know_

_[05:28 Mon] Thanks Cindy_

 

_ [06:07 Mon] Hello Mr. Scientia, this is Cindy Aurum. It was an absolute pleasure to meet you last night, our chat about the future of AI was fascinating. I hope this isn’t too forward of me, but you said to contact you if I was interested in learning more about the field and the truth is I’ve been looking for an opportunity like this for a long while now. I was wondering what you had in mind? _

[06:18 Mon] Hello Cindy, it's good to hear from you. If you would be interested in meeting we can talk about a position I believe you might be a good fit for with one of our partner companies.

_ [06:20 Mon] I would love to!  _

[06:22 Mon] Excellent. I’ll send you the details soon and we can arrange a suitable time. How does lunch sound?

[06:22 Mon] And please, call me Ignis.

_ [06:25 Mon] Sure thing, Ignis! Lunch sounds perfect. _

 

[09:37 Mon] Thanks for dinner tonight Ignis

[09:37 Mon] It was good

[09:40 Mon] I’m glad to hear.

[09:41 Mon] Also, Noct, I meant to ask you earlier but I got distracted by a business inquiry.

[09:41 Mon] Was that fresh milk in your fridge?

[09:43 Mon] Yeah

[09:43 Mon] Prompto told me to

[09:44 Mon] I see.

[09:45 Mon] Hah

[09:45 Mon] You impressed?

[09:46 Mon] Quite.

[09:47 Mon] He’ll be happy to hear that

 

[10:14 Mon] Ignis was impressed by the milk

_[10:17 Mon] DUDE_

_[10:17 Mon] You actually went and got some???_

[10:18 Mon] Sure did

_[10:19 Mon] Awwww_

_[10:19 Mon] I’m glad!!_

_[10:20 Mon] Look how functional you were today!_

[10:21 Mon] I’d hardly call that functional

_[10:22 Mon] It's like I said dude_

_[10:22 Mon] Baby steps_

_[10:23 Mon] Next up is totally the dishes_

[10:24 Mon] Ugh

[10:24 Mon] Maybe tomorrow

_[10:25 Mon] That is super fine_

_[10:25 Mon] Dishes are like a whole other level_

_[10:26 Mon] Cindy still has to scold me about doing them sometimes :(_

[10:27 Mon] Haha

[10:27 Mon] I can just imagine that

_[10:28 Mon] Do you mock my pain?? </3_

[10:29 Mon] Only a little

[10:30 Mon] You know

[10:30 Mon] Maybe combined we can finally be one whole functional person

_[10:31 Mon] If we combined I feel like I’d be sleeping a lot more than usual_

[10:32 Mon] No such thing as too much of a good thing

_[10:33 Mon] You would say that dude_

[10:34 Mon] Ha

_[10:36 Mon] If we do combine though_

_[10:36 Mon] I’m expecting some kind of super cool transformation sequence_

_[10:37 Mon] Flashing lights, theme music, outfit change_

_[10:37 Mon] The full experience_

[10:38 Mon] To fight the universal evil that is basic housekeeping?

_[10:39 Mon] Yeah!!_

_[10:39 Mon] See, you get it!_

[10:40 Mon] We’d need a catchphrase too

_[10:41 Mon] Ohhhhh_

_[10:41 Mon] Good idea_

_[10:42 Mon] Something like_

_[10:42 Mon] Not today, heathens!_

[10:43 Mon] Aren’t we the heathens though?

_[10:44 Mon] Oh_

_[10:44 Mon] Good point_

_[10:44 Mon] Hm_

[10:45 Mon] Hahaha

[10:45 Mon] It worked

_[10:46 Mon] What??_

[10:47 Mon] You just admitted to being a heathen

_[10:48 Mon] GASP_

_[10:48 Mon] BETRAYAL_

_[10:48 Mon] HOW COULD YOU_

[10:49 Mon] Hahaha

_[10:50 Mon] I TRUSTED YOU, NOCT_

_[10:50 Mon] AND YOU BROKE MY HEART_

[10:51 Mon] I couldn’t help myself

[10:51 Mon] It was too perfect

_[10:52 Mon] I’m gonna cry </3_

[10:53 Mon] I’m sorry Prom

[10:54 Mon] Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?

_[10:55 Mon] Hmph_

_[10:55 Mon] Wellllll_

_[10:55 Mon] Maybeeeee_

[10:56 Mon] Yeah?

_[10:57 Mon] Idk, but you’re on thin ice though!!_

[10:58 Mon] I’m sure I can figure something out

[10:59 Mon] For now though

[10:59 Mon] Someone made me go outside today so I’m wiped

[10:59 Mon] Night Prom

_[11:02 Mon] Um_

_[11:02 Mon] Actually_

[11:04 Mon] ?

_[11:08 Mon] Nvm_

_[11:09 Mon] Night!!_

_~~[01:40 Mon] I don’t know how to tell you this but I can’t get your face out of my head~~ _

_~~[02:17 Mon] Its kinda unfair how much I freak out over you~~ _

_~~[03:24 Mon] ...Am I even good enough for someone like you?~~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment here to thank everyone for the absolutely wonderful response to last chapter <3 I was actually speechless for a couple days and may or may not have cried a bit (or a lot), it meant a whole lot to me. Your comments really made my whole week and definitely inspired me to get this update out the door asap!! So as usual, I hope you enjoy <3


	9. Lollipops and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prompto is woken up too early, CIndy asserts her dominance, and Noctis commits treason. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could kindly ignore the awkward lil dashes in the beginning part of this chapter that would be great, they just refuse to go away.

_ [05:13 Tue] Please tell me you’re awake _

_ [05:15 Tue] This is an emergency hun!!! _

_ [05:18 Tue] WAKE UP!! _

_ [05:20 Tue: Incoming call from ‘Secret Robot Overlord’] _

__

_ [05:21 Tue] Did you really just hang up on me? _

_[05:23 Tue] Its like_

_[05:23 Tue] 5 in the morning_

_[05:24 Tue] Even I don’t get up that early!!_

_ [05:25 Tue] You do today _

_ [05:25 Tue] Please _

_ [05:26 Tue] I need your advice with somethin _

_[05:27 Tue] Are you ok??_

_ [05:28 Tue] No!! _

_ [05:28 Tue] I have lunch in 7 hours and i have no idea what to wear!!! _

_[05:29 Tue] Cindy…_

_[05:29 Tue] I love you_

_[05:29 Tue] But you have got to be kidding me_

_ [05:30 Tue] Now you listen here tulip _

_ [05:30 Tue] This lunch is EXTREMELY important to me _

_ [05:31 Tue] I only have one shot at a good first impression and I damn well mean to make it one _

_ [05:31 Tue] So I’m going to send you a bunch of outfits and you’re going to tell me whether or not I look pretty _

_[05:33 Tue] But you always look pretty!!_

_ [05:34 Tue] You aren’t getting out of it that easy _

_ [05:35 Tue] Now, let’s begin _

__

_ [05:37 Tue: Secret Robot Overlord sent an image to: Literal Sunshine. View attachment: ] _

_[05:39 Tue] It looks nice!_

_ [05:40 Tue] Prompto, be serious!! _

_[05:41 Tue] I am serious!!!_

_ [05:41 Tue] Then be MORE serious!!!! _

_[05:42 Tue] :(((_

_ [05:42 Tue] Whaddya think of the floral? _

_[05:43 Tue] I mean, I like it?_

_ [05:43 Tue] But?? _

_[05:44 Tue] I dont know, maybe its the colors? It’s just not… Cindy enough_

_ [05:44 Tue] Uh huh _

_ [05:45 Tue] Ok, next _

_ [05:46 Tue: Secret Robot Overlord sent an image to: Literal Sunshine. View attachment: ] _

_[05:47 Tue] What is this for anyways?_

_ [05:47 Tue] I told ya, lunch! _

_[05:48 Tue] Do you need 7 hours to get ready for lunch every day…?_

_ [05:48 Tue] Of course not _

_ [05:48 Tue] It’s about that follow-up I did _

_ [05:49 Tue] With one of the people I met at the party? _

_ [05:49 Tue] We’re meeting at lunch to talk  _

_[05:50 Tue] OH_

_[05:50 Tue] No way!!!_

_[05:50 Tue] That’s awesome!!_

_ [05:51 Tue] Sure is _

_[05:51 Tue] Omg_

_[05:52 Tue] Are you nervous??_

_ [05:52 Tue] I sure am _

_[05:53 Tue] Cinddyyyyyy_

_[05:53 Tue] Don’t be!_

_[05:53 Tue] Here, ok_

_[05:54 Tue] Send me ALL the pictures_

_[05:54 Tue] When we’re done you’re going to be the prettiest human being he’s ever seen, then he’ll HAVE to hire you and you’ll be his boss in no time. All a part of your grand evil scheme, of course, and please don’t forget about me when you rule the world with a robot army and an iron fist_

_ [05:56 Tue] You aren’t still scared about that networking AI idea I showed you the other day by any chance, are you…? _

_[05:57 Tue] Your robots will find no resistance from me, I swear_

_[05:57 Tue] Also I veto the wide-legged pants_

_ [05:58 Tue] I was feelin that way too… _

__

_ [06:00 Tue: Secret Robot Overlord sent an image to: Literal Sunshine. View attachment: ] _

_[06:02 Tue] Uh… Idk, too dark I think_

_[06:02 Tue] Power black looks GREAT but not for lunch_

_ [06:04 Tue: Secret Robot Overlord sent an image to: Literal Sunshine. View attachment: ] _

_[06:05 Tue] How do you even walk in those!?!?_

_ [06:06 Tue] By asserting my dominance  _

__

_ [06:08 Tue: Secret Robot Overlord sent an image to: Literal Sunshine. View attachment: ] _

_[06:09 Tue] Oh_

_[06:09 Tue] OH_

_[06:10 Tue] Do you think you could curl your hair a bit?_

_ [06:10 Tue] Just a sec _

__

_ [06:15 Tue: Secret Robot Overlord sent an image to: Literal Sunshine. View attachment: ] _

_[06:16 Tue] THERE_

_[06:16 Tue] YES_

_[06:16 Tue] It’s perfect!_

_ [06:18 Tue] You really think so? _

_[06:19 Tue] Of course!!_

_[06:19 Tue] You’re gonna kill it at lunch today, I can already tell_

_ [06:20 Tue] Awww hun, you’re too sweet _

_[06:21 Tue] I’m just being honest!_

_ [06:22 Tue] And that’s why you’re the best wingman a gal could ask for _

_ [06:22 Tue] I’ll get out of your feathers now, let you get back to sleep _

_ [06:23 Tue] I might get pa to help me practice what I want to say to Ignis _

_ [06:23 Tue] Not sure they’ve met, but ya never know _

_ [06:24 Tue] Talk to you later sweetie!! _

_[06:26 Tue] Oh_

_[06:26 Tue] Yeah_

_[06:26 Tue] Later_

 

_[11:33 Tue] Hey_

_[11:33 Tue] Um_

_[11:33 Tue] You wouldn’t happen to be on your own for lunch, would you?_

[11:38 Tue] What?

[11:38 Tue] Yeah

[11:40 Tue] Why?

_[11:45 Tue] Uh_

_[11:46 Tue] No reason really_

_[11:46 Tue] Well sorta_

_[11:46 Tue] There’s a sorta reason_

_[11:46 Tue] But it’s not that important_

[11:48 Tue] Prom

[11:48 Tue] You ok?

_[11:49 Tue] I’m fine!!_

_[11:50 Tue] I was just wondering if you wanted to try something_

_[11:50 Tue] Uh, cooking something_

_[11:50 Tue] With me!_

[11:52 Tue] With you?

_[11:53 Tue] Well not WITH me, obviously, but like, along with me? At the same time?_

[11:53 Tue] What, like pretend together?

_[11:54 Tue] Yeeesssss….?_

_[11:54 Tue] It sounds dumb when you put it like that_

[11:55 Tue] It’s not dumb

[11:55 Tue] What are we cooking?

_[11:56 Tue] I had this idea for a pasta thing, if you want?_

[11:56 Tue] Sure, pasta’s good

_[11:57 Tue] Cool :)_

_[11:58 Tue] We probably both need to make a quick grocery run for it?_

[11:58 Tue] Oh boy

[11:58 Tue] Let me find my outside world pants then

_[11:59 Tue] Huh_

_[11:59 Tue] I didn’t take you for a no pants guy_

[12:00 Tue] I have pants

[12:00 Tue] I just can’t be seen in public with them

_[12:02 Tue] Oh_

_[12:02 Tue] Right, yeah_

[12:03 Tue] I’m sorry if my having pants disappoints you?

_[12:04 Tue] I’m not disappointed!!!!!_

_[12:04 Tue] Oh god_

_[12:04 Tue] I swear I didn’t mean it like that!!!_

_[12:04 Tue] I’m sure you look great with pants_

_[12:05 Tue] Or without them_

_[12:05 Tue] Either way!!_

_[12:05 Tue] Not that it matters_

[12:06 Tue] Prom, relax

[12:06 Tue] I was just teasing you

_[12:09 Tue] Oh_

_[12:09 Tue] Totally_

_[12:09 Tue] Of course_

_[12:10 Tue] I knew that_

[12:11 Tue] Right

[12:12 Tue] So

[12:12 Tue] You got a list for me or something?

_[12:13 Tue] Yep!_

 

_[12:14 Tue: Received attachment from: Toby’s Dad #1. View attachment: ]_

 

[12:17 Tue] Huh

[12:17 Tue] This doesn’t look too bad

[12:17 Tue] I actually know all the ingredients this time

_[12:18 Tue] That’s good!!_

_[12:18 Tue] It’s one of those classic “oh god what the hell do I cook” recipes_

[12:19 Tue] It sounds perfect then

_[12:19 Tue] Race you to the store??_

[12:19 Tue] You’re on

 

_[12:44 Tue] Done!!!_

[12:46 Tue] What the hell

[12:46 Tue] Did you run the whole way or something?

_[12:47 Tue] ….Maybe?_

_[12:47 Tue] It’s… good exercise?_

[12:48 Tue] I hate exercise

_[12:48 Tue] Awww don’t be that way!!_

_[12:48 Tue] Exercise loves you_

_[12:49 Tue] You just gotta open your heart to it dude <3_

[12:49 Tue] That sounds painful

_[12:49 Tue] Only at first!_

_[12:50 Tue] But I promise it gets better_

[12:50 Tue] Ugh

_[12:51 Tue] If you do I’ll uh_

_[12:51 Tue] Give you a lollipop??_

[12:52 Tue] Who are you, my mom?

_[12:52 Tue] Noooooo_

[12:53 Tue] You gonna kiss it better too?

_[12:57 Tue] Uh_

_[12:57 Tue] I could_

_[12:57 Tue] I mean, if you want me to??_

[01:05 Tue] That’s how it goes, right?

[01:05 Tue] A lollipop and a kiss

_[01:06 Tue] Haha_

_[01:06 Tue] Wow_

_[01:06 Tue] It kinda sounds like song lyrics or something_

[01:07 Tue] Really cheesy song lyrics, you mean?

_[01:07 Tue] Psshhhh_

_[01:07 Tue] It could be good!!_

_[01:08 Tue] Like_

_[01:08 Tue] If you were my lollipop I’d give you a kiss ;)_

[01:10 Tue] Prom…

[01:10 Tue] Are you just always like this or

_[01:11 Tue] It’s supposed to be seductive!!!_

[01:12 Tue] That’s one word for it

_[01:12 Tue] High standards much? :(_

[01:13 Tue] Oh yeah, totally

[01:13 Tue] The highest

_[01:14 Tue] You can’t fool me Noct_

_[01:14 Tue] I know you love it_

[01:15 Tue] First exercise, now terrible pick-up lines

[01:15 Tue] I’m beginning to think you don’t have my best interests at heart

_[01:16 Tue] I detest that!!!_

_[01:16 Tue] We’re cooking buddies now, and cooking buddies would never betray each other_

[01:17 Tue] Oh yeah?

_[01:17 Tue] Hey, I don’t make the rules dude_

_[01:17 Tue] I just follow them :)_

[01:18 Tue] You literally just did though

_[01:19 Tue] I don’t know what you’re talking about :)_

[01:19 Tue] I think my cooking buddy is conspiring against me

_[01:20 Tue] Gasps_

_[01:20 Tue] That’s a very serious accusation!_

_[01:20 Tue] Do you have any proof?_

[01:21 Tue] Uh

[01:21 Tue] This entire conversation?

_[01:22 Tue] Circumstantial at best!_

_[01:22 Tue] Buttttttttt_

_[01:22 Tue] I won’t try you for cooking buddy treason IF_

_[01:22 Tue] You acknowledge that your cooking buddy loves you AND_

_[01:23 Tue] You agree to another cooking adventure on Friday_

[01:25 Tue] Fine

_[01:26 Tue] Ah ah ah!_

_[01:26 Tue] You gotta say it_

[01:28 Tue] Prom…

_[01:29 Tue] Yeesssssss?_

[01:30 Tue] Prom, seriously

_[01:30 Tue] I’m super serious >:(_

[01:33 Tue] Ugh

[01:33 Tue] Fine

[01:33 Tue] My cooking buddy loves me and we can do this again on Friday

[01:33 Tue] Happy?

_[01:34 Tue] :D_

_[01:34 Tue] Very!_

[01:35 Tue] This had better be the best food I’ve ever tasted

_[01:35 Tue] I think you’ll like it!_

[01:36 Tue] We’ll see

_[01:37 Tue] Haha well, if you don’t_

_[01:37 Tue] There’s always Friday >:)_

 

[02:41 Tue] I take it back

[02:41 Tue] That pasta WAS good

_[02:42 Tue] :D_

_[02:42 Tue] I’m glad you liked it!!_

[02:43 Tue] Thanks Prom

[02:43 Tue] Seriously

[02:43 Tue] This was nice

_[02:46 Tue] Yeah!_

_[02:46 Tue] Anytime :)_

 

**[03:23 Tue] Hey Noct**

**[03:23 Tue] Iggy has a big presentation next week. You down to go out and celebrate after?**

[03:25 Tue] Sure

[03:25 Tue] Is he gonna need that “life support” again next week?

**[03:27 Tue] He’s insisting that he doesn’t but I don’t trust that guy to make enough time to take care of himself on big work weeks.**

[03:28 Tue] That’s fair

**[03:29 Tue] Either way I got a key from him, just in case. Said he didn’t want us breaking down his door again.**

[03:30 Tue] He’s not wrong

[03:30 Tue] We’d totally do it again if we had to

**[03:31 Tue] Hah.**

**[03:31 Tue] I think that’s what he’s afraid of.**

**[03:32 Tue] Anyways, I’ll let you know where he decides he wants to go later. Got an errand to take care of. Iris says hi, by the way.**

[03:34 Tue] I swear if he chooses Greek again I’m disowning him

[03:34 Tue] And tell her I say hi too

**[03:36 Tue] You couldn’t disown him even if you tried. And yeah, will do.**

 

_[04:07 Tue] So??????_

_[04:07 Tue] How did it go!?!?_

_ [04:11 Tue] Prompto!!! _

_ [04:11 Tue] Just the star I wanted to hear from _

_ [04:12 Tue] It was wonderful! _

_[04:14 Tue] Cindy that’s great!!_

_ [04:15 Tue] It sure was _

_ [04:16 Tue] I gotta admit, I was shaky at first, but he was polite as all get out the entire time and knew just what to say to get me talkin about my projects _

_ [04:16 Tue] He told me he’d get me in contact with someone soon for the real deal _

_ [04:17 Tue] Tour, interview, the works! _

_[04:19 Tue] No way_

_[04:19 Tue] That’s awesome!!_

_[04:19 Tue] They’re gonna be so lucky to have you_

_ [04:20 Tue] Aww, sugar _

_ [04:21 Tue] I couldn’t have done it without your support _

_ [04:21 Tue] You got a mighty good heart, you know I always appreciate it _

_[04:23 Tue] Aww <3_

_ [04:24 Tue] I mean it, sweetie, I owe ya big time _

_ [04:24 Tue] If you ever need anything, I’ll be there _

_[04:26 Tue] Thanks :)_

_[04:27 Tue] I can’t think of anything right now, but I’ll keep it in mind?_

_ [04:28 Tue] You just make sure you do! _

 

**_[06:51 Tue] Hello?_ **

**_[06:52 Tue] This is the number from that flyer at the pet shop downtown, correct?_ **

_[07:02 Tue] Oh hi! Yeah, that’s me!_

**_[07:05 Tue] Oh, good. My name is Luna._ **

**_[07:06 Tue] I wanted to talk to you about the dog you were thinking of putting up for adoption?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It me, back again! And to those asking and/or worrying, yes, I do still have plans to continue and finish this fic. Will it be fast or consistent? Probablyyyyy not, no, but I seriously mean it when I say this story will be completed!! Any time I receive such nice comments I get reminded why I wanted to write this story in the first place, so thanks for your support ^^
> 
> Also, if not evident, our new challenger (and by challenger I mean "here to be a good Bro/Friend"): **_Luna_**


End file.
